From Feudal Fairytale to Middle Earth
by HisLordFluffiness
Summary: LOTRINUxover LegolasKagome fic. The final wish on the jewel is made. But Kagome is sent on yet another journey. This time though, Midoriko sends her to Middle Earth. Here she discovers new and old friends, as well as new rivals and a new love?
1. Final Wish

**Chapter 1: Final Wish**

* * *

**HLF: Okay I finally had time to type and post this!**

**Kagome: About time...**

**HLF: Shut up you're lucky I put you with Legolas!**

**Kagome: Erm...I meant thanks?**

**HLF: Pfft... Whatever... Well. Let's get started shall we?**

**REVISED: May 13, 2009**

**

* * *

**

Kagome stared blankly at the Shikon no Tama. The _**whole**_ jewel.

Today was the day she had to leave. Inuyasha knew what he wanted in his life... and his life just happened to exclude her. She regretted the day before the battle with Naraku. The day Inuyasha came up to her and made her promise he would get the final wish.

She had agreed stupidly and now she was paying the price. She had thought he wouldn't have hurt her like this... ever.

The wish he wanted to make on the jewel. He wanted his precious clay-pot Kikyo to live again. Even if it meant he had to rip Kagome's soul... or what was left of it, from her very body.

Midoriko would be there... She was at least some form of comfort... Even if she was a spirit. Sango, Miroku and Shippo would be there as well, Kirara too.

They would be there to witness her death. If only there was another way... if only. Her dear hopes she held close to her were in vain.

'It was almost time to leave' was a thought of many running through Kagome's head as she watched as the sun began to hide itself behind the horizon. Soon the moon would appear and shine its beautiful white light upon the world shattering the darkness that would soon come to pass.

She slowly proceeded to walk towards Kaede's village slowly, just cherishing the last moments of her life in the Feudal Era.

She even lied to her family for him. Telling them that the well would not allow her to pass through after the jewel was complete, which it did. But she didn't tell them the real reason. About how she was going to die.

Her mother even wished her a good life and to find that one special person. Maybe that wasn't what fate had in store for her. Fate probably thought it would be best if she were left alone all her life. She was always so alone.

Upon arrival at Kaede's village, she was greeted with the sadness and sympathy of the villagers. Many of them would look at her in pity.

They had seen the undead priestess, Kikyo pass by moments before and head for Kaede's hut. That was the first time they had seen the miko in many years. It was scary to think she was once alive.

As she stepped into Kaede's hut she saw the two lovers in the corne. Kikyo was laughing with a high-pitched squeal... Kagome didn't know how Inuyasha could stand it... with his sensitive hearing and all. Kikyo glared at her as Inuyasha said nothing.

Kagome remained silent with emotionless eyes, "Hmmm... Let's see, nothing, no and no" she said flipping him off and walking out the tiny little hut only to be greeted with the sight of Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Why hello Lady Kagome" he said greeting her as Shippo latched onto her neck with tears in his eyes. He knew as well as anyone what would soon come to pass.

"Hey Miroku" she said, smiling lightly. "Do you know where Sango is?" she asked politely her eyes questioning.

"Last time I saw she was at the god tree..." he said, " I'll come with you, Lady Kagome"

Kagome nodded silently as they walked off to see Sango in Inuyasha's forest.

* * *

**Sango POV**

_'Why does Kagome have to go? I pleaded with Inuyasha and he still doesn't care and his decision is still the same. What is wrong with him?!' _She thought, mentally huffing.

_'Kagome loved him since she came here. She was fifteen then and five years have passed making her twenty now! How could he have not made some sort of move one her! She sacrificed everything for him'_

_'I guess you can't change who you love… And I'm guessing Kagome probably lost that love for him two or three years ago. She doesn't talk about him at the hot springs with me anymore…' _Sango thought sighing and getting up.

"Sango!" she heard a feminine voice call her.

**Normal POV**

"Oh hey Kagome. I was just... thinking. Well, how are you doing?" Sango asked politely.

"Fine, hey we got to go now for the beginning of the ceremony or are you not coming?" Kagome asked with a somewhat disappointed look.

"I-I'm coming. But sorry I couldn't convince him to, you know, save you instead..." Sango said her eyes glistening.

Kagome shook her head, "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it"

She then proceeded to paste on a fake smile.

Sango didn't buy it at all but nodded solemnly and walked at her side to the village.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kagome all stood a few meters from the God Tree. Its branches were withered and old but it still stood tall.

Kaede was among them sitting beneath the shade of the magnificent tree. Inuyasha and Kikyo later showed being as noisy as possible.

"Since ye are all present now, the ceremony shall begin" said Kaede, her voice hollow.

"Will Kagome and Kikyo please step forward" said Kaede looking at each woman in turn as they stepped up to stand in front of the old woman.

"Inuyasha, will be the one to make whatever wish he shall please on the Shikon no Tama given to him by Kagome Higurashi," she looked from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Inuyasha has told me what he shall wish for in advance and that is why we require ye two women here."

"Inuyasha if ye must" she stated nodding in Inuyasha's direction.

Inuyasha strode to stand in the place where Kaede had just stood.

"Well, yeah here goes" he said in a gruff voice.

He cleared his throat winking at Kikyo while she giggled, "I wish to make Kikyo alive again"

The Shikon no Tama stayed silent for a few moments before turning a bright pink.

Kagome flinched slightly as a blinding light sprang forth from the jewel. It then proceeded to surround Kagome with its light, it's power flowing around her like a feathery caress.

Then in no time at all Kagome was gone, as was the jewel, her soul loomed haughtily in the air before whizzing into Kikyo's body.

Was this the end of our dear heroine, Kagome Higurashi? It would seem the jewel had more in mind for this young girl then most could ever imagine…

Sango burst out crying as did Shippo, leaving a broken Miroku to console them.

Kikyo glanced at her body, she didn't feel much different… Inuyasha stared at her as if noticing something new and lifted her off her feet and swung her around in a circle.

'What an idiot! There's nothing different about me! That wench must've done something to it… useless copy' Kikyo thought, irritated, but still wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

* * *

Kagome shuddered as her eyes opened. She was lying on… a cloud?! She sat straight up, her eyes wide and scared.

"Where am I?" she stammered to herself.

"Do not fear, young Kagome" said an angelic voice. Kagome tried to pin-point who the person was but it seemed the voice was all around her.

Suddenly a bright light erupted and out of it, emerged Midoriko.

Kagome sighed relieved, "Midoriko-sama, it's just you"

Kagome smiled at her while Midoriko retaliated with a gentle smile of her own.

"Child, your time is not up yet" she said as she knelt in front of Kagome to grasp her shoulders firmly. Kagome stared at her clueless.

"I don't understand, Midoriko" Kagome said, her face clearly showing it.

"You will understand soon child. I cannot tell you all you must or will do…" Midoriko looked at Kagome's disappointed face, "But for now I can tell you this…"

Kagome's facial features lit up visibly.

"You will go to the realm known as, Middle Earth. There, you will follow your new companion. Though he may be old, I assure you he is ten times as wise… I have already notified him of your coming and when you see him, do not be surprised that he knows your name" Midoriko smiled at her.

"He will then take you to meet a hobbit named Frodo" she said. "Frodo is young like you, and holds a great destiny before him that I appoint you to guide him in. He will be wary of you but gain his trust and you will be rewarded"

"The rest of your companions will be as strong and sturdy as most…" she trailed off to describe them, "A great leader, a magnificent archer, a dangerous swordsman and… a somewhat '_comical_' dwarf" Midoriko grinned at that while Kagome was left to wonder why.

"Your time here is quickly shortening but before you leave… I must present you with gifts. They are all I am able to offer to you" she said as a faint mewling sound was heard. "Now, to bring forth my first" she said, motioning to a flock of clouds to her side.

Out of the midst of clouds strode a neko. It's eyes a pale silver and its coat black as night itself with silver streaks here and there. It mewed again and padded over to stand beside Midoriko.

"Treat it well and earn its trust" she said hoisting the neko into the Kagome's arms. It hissed, gnashing its teeth together. Kagome gaped at Midoriko. What was she supposed to do with this little devil?

"Reassure it" said Midoriko.

Kagome stared at her for a minute longer. Well, nothing's going to happen anytime soon if I don't even try.

"Ummm… I'm not here to hurt you?" she said looking somewhat clueless at the neko.

_'You'll have to do better than that to 'convince' me'_

Kagome's jaw dropped at the neko while it almost seemed to grin slyly. It had talked… in her head…. What kind of neko was this?

"It is easier to speak in one's mind things that you cannot from one's mouth" stated Midoriko her heart warming at the sight of the two.

Kagome nodded, chewing at her bottom lip.

_'Uhh… Hi? I'm not really used to talking in my head. Well, I guess I should give it a shot then. Hm, let's see…My name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm twenty and I think that's all…Well, what about you? What's your name?' _she stared at the neko expectantly.

The neko's eyes grew wide as he heard those words escape her mind. He then decided o reply.

_'I know all about you do not worry. As for my name… People might've referred to me as 'Dark' for my coat' _he thought looking pointedly at his black fur.

_'But you can call me whatever you want I suppose since you are my new master'_ he thought, somewhat disappointed.

_'Well, I wouldn't want to change your name… So can I call you Dark too?' _

The neko nodded its eyes grateful.

Dark then jumped from her arms to her shoulder and cleaned his delicate paws.

Midoriko smiled, "I see you've succeeded. Well I should let you know what he can do… He controls fire and ice. Though his abilities are a bit limited… as is his patience and temper" she laughed as Dark narrowed his silver eyes at her.

"Now, back on track" she cleared her throat. "My second gift is a weapon and armour set. As well as some clothing. Though you will not have time to look it through at the moment for our time is short" just as she said that, Kagome's black duffle bag was presented to her.

**(A/N: Kagome never had one but in this story she does and its… 'magic' so it can hold unlimited items. It'd just be hard if she had to load and unload things all the time cause her bag was too heavy…)**

Kagome managed to slip it on one shoulder with Dark hopping onto her head. She then nodded to Midoriko as if asking her to continue.

"My last gift is very complicated and interesting. Once you enter Middle Earth you will be transformed into an elf"

Kagome pulled on her own ears for a second, "You mean the pointy-eared people?" she said pointing at her ears.

Midoriko nodded.

Kagome squeaked. _'I'm going to have big ears! But I heard that elves we're very beautiful…'_

_'Oh stop complaining the best thing to do is accept it and move forward!'_ scolded Dark in her head.

Kagome nodded determinedly and said, "I will cherish this gift Midoriko"

"Good choice, child. I must warn you though. There will be many hardships in this journey. But there are many more solutions. I can only pray that you make the right ones" smiled Midoriko.

A bright light encircled Kagome and Dark.

"Now you must go. I wish you luck. Just remember that when in doubt confide in yourself" said Midoriko pointing to her heart before she was gone in a flash of blinding light.

* * *

**HLF: Okay chappie one is finished! There was so many bright lights... It got me dazed...**

**Kagome: -fuming- Legolas isn't in here at all!**

**HLF: He's in the next chapter! I promise. Geez stop whining!**

**Dark: I already told her to stop whining!**

**Kagome: B-But I wanna see my Legolas... -cries-**

**HLF: Ummm... there-there. Calm down. Everything is going to be fine?**

**I never was good at consoling people...Well review please!**

**Ja ne**

**HLF**


	2. A Promise To Keep

**Chapter 2: A Promise To Keep**

* * *

**HLF: Okay! Chapter 2 is now here!**

**Kagome: Is Legolas here yet?**

**Dark: SHUTUP! I can't believe she put me with YOU.**

**Settle down now insane idiots the story is starting and you don't want to ruin it for everybody now do you? Actually, don't answer that...**

**NOTE:There is a scene right at the beginning of this chapter that shows the history of Middle Earth and it shows Kagome how to use her weapons and do all that crazy kung fu stuff. I didn't want to write her whole learning experience so I just made a little memory thing and shoved it in her brain. We good? Kayy good.**

**REVISED: May 13, 2009**

**

* * *

**

Kagome stepped forward onto a shade of lush, green grass. The sun beat heavily down upon her as she shielded her eyes from its harsh rays.

Her head was pulsing with the beginnings of a headache. Midoriko had done something she was sure of it.

Kagome's eyes widened as realization struck her.

Her mind was flooded with images and words on how to handle different types of weapons and a sort of history on this realm and mainly, the elves.

_'I guess this is it...This is Middle Earth'_ she thought nervously

_'No, gosh you think?' _said Dark in her head as he scratched his ear from his position on her shoulder.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _**He**_ would take some getting used to.

She was about to walk off to find a path or even a person to lead her to the nearest town but then remembered Midoriko's gifts.

"Oh no, oh no... Got to find a lake, river... something!" she panicked slightly running in circles before Dark jumped off her shoulder.

In the blink of an eye, a wave of fire and ice covered his tiny body and then in his place stood a giant neko. A silver crescent moon lay on his forehead, displayed proudly for everyone to see.

Weird... it wasn't visible when he was in his smaller form... she'd have to talk to him about it later.

_'Hurry up and get on'_ said Dark his front paws bending slightly as he waited for her.

Kagome bit her lip. Was this really safe? For all she knew he could turn on her and drop her off somewhere to be killed by... Who knew what was in this forest!?

_'I will never hurt you... I promise.' _he said, his voice truly sincere.

Kagome flinched slightly; Inuyasha had said the exact same thing. She shook her head. How the hell was he supposed to trust her when she wouldn't even trust him?

This was just a chance she was going to have to take...

She carefully adjusted her black duffle bag on her back and seated herself on him and made herself comfortable, which wasn't that hard.

She gripped his fur gently so as not to hurt him as he sniffed the air. His muscular hind legs sprang off, giving him a boost as he ran through the forest in search of a source of water.

Kagome buried her face in his fur and held on tightly.

_'Not far now. Just so you know… I don't think you look half bad…. Now for your own safety, I'd watch out for males in this era. Make sure they don't get too close.'_

Kagome chuckled low in her throat. Was she really that beautiful? She'd have to wait and see.

Dark slid to a stop in front of a wide lake. Kagome hopped off of him and knelt down beside its clear blue water.

She carefully peered into the water her eyes wide with curiosity. There staring back at her was a woman with ivory skin.

Her high cheekbones accented her heart shaped face. Her ink black hair cascaded around her in layers reaching till just above her behind.

She blew at her bangs, which had now grown long enough to cover her eyes. Though they were not straight and proper like Kikyo's, which she was glad for.

Her swan-like neck trailed down to slim arms and a full chest. Her dainty little fingers reached up to touch her pointed ears.

Her ears weren't really that big at all…Well definitely not as big as she had thought them to be. They seemed slender and somewhat delicate.

Her hips, which had grown wide then stretched into long legs. All in all, she had changed, a lot. The only thing that hadn't were her royal blue eyes, which stared back at her.

Kagome grinned and jumped up.

"Dark! Looky! I'm an elf!" she said as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his fur yet again.

_'Oh yay…' _growled Dark sarcastically. _'Now if your finished…' _at Kagome's nod he continued,_ 'We have to find this… guide Midoriko-sama was talking about'_

"Oh! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Kagome as she slipped her bag off her shoulder. "The rest of the stuff she gave me…."

Kagome unzipped her bag and dumped its contents on the grass. Her old things were still there along with some new things which looked brighter in comparison to her old clothing and items.

There lay some Middle Earth clothing which she quickly wore with some yelling at Dark to "Turn around". It fit her in all the right places and was black with red roses across her chest and legs with a dark red sash.

**(A/N: Forgive me I don't know how to describe Middle Earth clothing their so different so I just improvised with modernized clothing sorta)**

The clothing only went up to her mid thigh but she had black leggings underneath. Gold bands adorned her arms and ankles.

Black knee length boots were on her feet covering her ankles as well as the gold bands there. The gold bands on her arms were visible because the sleeves only came up to her elbows.

She then examined the weapons which lay on the ground in a messy heap. She dug through and gasped loudly with a yelp. A prick of blood trickled from her palm.

_'That's what you get for sticking your hand in a mass of sharp weapons'_ chastised Dark as he made his way to her.

His tongue lapped at her palm clearing the blood and his demon saliva healing the wound.

Kagome smiled and nodded her thanks gratefully. If Dark were human it would almost seem as if he blushed.

She placed her hand on the hilt of the nearest weapon. She pulled and out came a sheathed katana. **(A/N: NOTE: It's the size of Inuyasha's Tetsuiga)**

Kagome unsheathed it carefully and admired the sharp edge before quickly putting it in its sheath again. The sheath was a dark shade of blue with white swirling around it.

The rest on the weapons were a dagger, a silver bow and matching arrows, a huge but unusually light axe and some dart-like needles.

Kagome strapped on her weapons proudly. The knowledge Midoriko had given her taught her how to use these weapons.

Her dagger, sheathed and concealed in her right boot. Her giant katana strapped to the right side of her waist with her other big weapon the axe on the left hip.

Her darts in a small pouch under her belt and her quiver of arrows on her back. Her silver bow held in hand as she turned to Dark.

_'Very fashionable'_ purred Dark happily.

Kagome grinned, "I'm glad we at least agree on one thing. Well, we should get going there's nothing for us to do here..."

Kagome then proceeded to slip onto his back. He started off. They dug through a mass of trees until they reached a dirt-path.

"Dark a little help please?" Kagome said with a pleading face on , stroking his fur gently.

Dark nodded and sniffed the air. _"The hobbit village is down that way it would seem... Or it is another village. Either way that is the closest to civilization we're going to get so let's get moving"_ Dark said in her head.

They then sped off towards the location leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

* * *

They had been traveling for hours, conversing quietly.

"Dark wait" Kagome said abruptly.

Dark yelped lowly and skidded to a stop.

_'What is it?' _he growled out lowly. Dark followed her gaze and saw a rider on a white horse before them.

He wore a pointed grey hat, matching robes and had white hair spilling from under his hat. His hat covered his eyes and face as he looked down.

"Be wary" Kagome whispered in his fluffy ear and watched as it twitched when her breath grazed it.

"You are Kagome, yes?" said the stranger, his voice wise.

**_"You will follow your new companion. Though he may be old, I assure you he is ten times as wise… I have already notified him of your coming and when you see him, do not be surprised that he knows your name"_**

Midoriko had said those words and now they were resounding in her head. Was this the new companion she had described? was the only thought going through both Kagome and Darks' minds.

Kagome nodded slowly, hesitantly.

The stranger looked up to reveal the face of an old man.

"Well, hello Kagome my name is Gandalf the Grey and I presume your cat companion is Dark, ne?" he said with a smile. Kagome's jaw dropped.

She quickly recovered shaking her head as Dark stared at her over his shoulder. "A-Are you the... erm..." Kagome said then realizing that what she was about to ask would sound tremendously absurd.

"Am I the so called 'guide'? Well, yes" said Gandalf his smile never faltering. "Come now we must go visit Frodo, the hobbit?" said Gandalf hoping she'd remember.

Kagome nodded and cautiously Dark made his way over to him. Kagome dismounted and Dark reverted to his old form and hopped into Kagome's awaiting arms.

Gandalf upon his white horse outstretched a hand to her. She placed her hand in his while holding onto Dark with the other and gasped as he hoisted her onto his horse.

"Off we go now to meet, Mr. Frodo Baggins" he said making sure they were comfortable and went off on their way.

Dark made himself comfortable in her arms while Kagome leaned her head against the old man's back and fell asleep.

* * *

"Kagome, my dear. Wake up" said a voice shaking her softly awake.

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to see Gandalf's face. He was looking over his shoulder at her, curiously.

He smiled and she sat up straight. They were still on his horse but this time they were in front of what seemed to be a house though fairly small.

She hopped of the horse, Dark waiting patiently for her on the ground. They then knocked on the door and at the answer of a timid boy they entered, Gandalf in the lead.

* * *

_**"Meet me at the Prancing Pony, Kagome. No arguments! Frodo knows the way if anything happens, protect him. He holds the ring, remember that. Do not let it lure you at all costs"**_

That was what Gandalf had told her before he departed and left her with Frodo and his friend Sam. Another two hobbits had joined in as well, Merry and Pippin.

The hobbits all sat upon Darks broad back.

This journey would most likely not be easy... Kagome sighed. She would have to do her best.

* * *

Kagome sat at the Prancing Pony. The hobbits at the same table. She chose not to drink though.

They had been chased by some freaking ring wraith. The little bastard was quick and they had been forced to hide. One the hobbits thought fast and threw something so he wouldn't find them.

Dark chose to stay outside and make sure they didn't get anymore unwanted 'visitors'. Kagome had agreed, too tired to argue.

She sat there watching the hobbits carefully. They seemed nice enough. Short, weird and not to mention some of them were pretty prone to doing stupid things, Merry and Pippin.

Speaking of idiotic things... She looked over in time to see Pippin talking to a hooded stranger in the corner smoking a pipe.

"Oh sure I know Frodo Baggins!" he boasted as he pointed at Frodo.

Frodo ran over and grabbed him but fell as the ring then slipped on his finger. He disappeared but then became visible again as the stranger grabbed Frodo and dragged him to one of the rooms.

Kagome ran off after them the hobbits following. She reached the door and kicked it open, seeing the stranger holding Frodo by the scruff of his shirt.

Kagome growled at him, "Let the boy go, stranger" she said drawing her sword.

"Mighty big sword you got there... " said the man releasing Frodo.

Frodo ran to Kagome and hid behind her. The window which was open chilled the room as the night air swept in.

_'Are you alright Kagome?! You're heart is racing fast...'_ yelled Dark in her head panicked.

_'Fine Dark. Leave it to me...' _she growled easing towards the stranger.

"Look I mean you no harm" he said eyebrows rising with amusement. "Gandalf sent me here to guide you" he said putting his hands up in defence.

**_"A great leader"_**

Dark jumped through the window to protect his mistress growling in his mini form.

He laughed at him.

"Cute little thing isn't he..." smirked Kagome as then Dark transformed into his true self. The stranger looked taken aback for a second.

He then recovered and said nonchalantly, "We leave for Rivendell soon, tomorrow more like" he said shrugging.

" I'm known as Strider by the way, many people know me as a ranger" Strider said outstretching his hand but pulled it back realizing he wasn't going to get a reaction

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Kagome slowly , eyeing him carefully.

"You have no choice, Kagome" he said smirking as she stared at him. How the hell did he know her name unless... he actually was working with them... Gandalf might've told him!

Kagome huffed and watched the man freeze for a second. He seemingly listened to the night before dragging the hobbits and Kagome out the room and into another all the while they were complaining and yelling.

The screams of ring wraiths filled the air.

"That's why..." said Strider smiling gently.

Kagome huffed for the second time that day and got the hobbits to bed. She then sat against the wall closest to Frodo.

"Try anything and I swear it'll be the last mistake you ever make" she said and Dark growled, agreeing before lying near the door way but still close enough to protect his mistress.

Strider didn't seem to be hostile but Kagome had known not to take things at face value.

She kept an eye open and watched as he sat on the windowsill and fell asleep but his senses still very alert.

This journey would prove interesting indeed.

* * *

**HLF: So sorry my hands are killing me! Legolas isn't in here I know but the chapter was dragging on and it was so long... and there was so many things to explain. I hope you understand. I'll get Legolas in as soon as possible! Thanks for bearing with me.**

**Oh and one more thing don't tell Kagome, okay? Hehe okay thanks again!**

**Ja ne**

**HLF**


	3. Rivendell & The Fellowship of the Ring

**Chapter 3: Rivendell & The Fellowship of the Ring**

* * *

**HLF: Chapter 3. Rivendell is coming and so is LEGOLAS! **

**Kagome: Woot! Sexiness -drools- **

**Dark: Typical female when it comes to Legolas... **

**HLF: No, I think Billy Coen from RE0 is hot... -drools **

**Dark: And they said men were disgusting... **

**REVISED: May 13, 2009**

**

* * *

**

The group set out. Kagome still kept an eye out for any sudden movements from this, Strider man. He looked highly suspicious... She would just have to keep her guard up.

The hobbits rode upon Dark, his strides large and thumping softly upon impact.

She looked at Strider. His face was grinning widely as he stared back at her. She would've blushed if she were any other woman. But Kagome Higurashi was NOT like other women.

She glared bitterly.

Dark looked warily between his mistress and Strider before moving towards her and nuzzling her with his large head.

She stroked his ears, thoughts jumbled and finally sighing. _'Might as well welcome him if we're going to be traveling together...'_

"So Strider is it? That a weird name... What was your mother thinking when she named you?" said Kagome and mentally smacked herself.

_'Oh way to go Kagome, just start a fight ...'_ she thought rubbing her temples tiredly.

_**'Stop talking to yourself, my mistress...'**_ said Dark sensing her distress.

Kagome huffed and grumbled about 'Idiot nekos named Dark' and 'you're listening aren't you?'

"Hmmm... well you seem like an alright sort. I guess it'd be best to tell you now better than later. My name is not actually Strider" he said smiling gently.

Kagome stared at him, eyes tiny slits. He lied to me?! Great...

She rose an eyebrow as to tell him to continue.

"My birth name that I was blessed with is, Aragorn" he said looking at her thoughtfully.

Kagome smiled brightly at him, he looked taken aback. One minute she's glaring and the next she's smiling.

_'I heard women have mood swings but I never knew they were this serious...'_ thought Strider, no, Aragorn.

"Well, thank you for telling me Aragorn!" she said joyfully.

It must have been hard for him to tell me something like that... I guess to most people he's just Strider. But why would he hide his real name...? One can only wonder.

Speaking of why...

_'Hey Dark?'_

**_'Yes, mistress.'_ **

_'Ummm... the name is Kagome but whatever.'_

**_'You are my master but you are female there for you are my mistress.'_ **

_'Erm... ok.'_

Dark looked at her as if asking her to continue. He seemed a tad bit more mature now that he had gotten used to her.

_'Well, I was wondering about that mark on your forehead. That moon'_

_**'Oh... I supposed you would've asked sooner or later...'**_ Dark frowned ruefully.

_'Why? Is it some special secret or something? Oh! Tell me! I love secrets! I'll never tell! Cross my heart and hope to die!'_ Kagome's eyes lit up.

**_'No not really. But don't hope to die my mistress... Because if you do... Well, never mind.'_ **

Kagome stared at him confused. He just shook his large head as if saying it was nothing to worry about. Kagome shrugged.

_**'Well, I suppose if you must know... I shall tell you'**_ he thought and at Kagome's nod continued.

**_'My body is under a concealment spell when I am in my smaller form'_ **

Kagome's blinked once then twice..._'You mean you're like hiding behind some sort of bubble or shield?'_

_**'It is not a bubble! I guess it could be referred to as a shield of some sort...'**_ he thought losing some of the calmness he had been showing for the past while.

_**'It is a type of shield not to protect you from physical pain but stops humans such as yourself from seeing my true form... Or from sensing me at all. Higher ranking demons such as myself can see through such a petty disguise'**_ he thought.

_'Oh interesting..._' she said thoughtfully

_**'Someone with your type of power could easily learn how to I suppose…. Maybe when we have more time on our hands you would allow me?'**_ he asked quietly.

Kagome nodded brightly. She could get used to these companions of hers. In truth they weren't all that bad…

* * *

Kagome followed Gandalf with Aragorn at her side and Dark on her shoulder. Frodo looked cautiously between Strider and herself as he padded along between themselves and Gandalf.

The damned ring wraiths had followed us. Frodo had been stabbed by one of their blades which a few seconds later was struck down yours truly.

The wound had been severe. Very severe.

A woman whom Aragorn seemed to know had appeared and well let's just say I think she and Aragorn are more than just friends. It was quite obvious.

Well, anyways she left saying she was the faster rider and would reach Rivendell before the ring wraiths would even touch Frodo.

We trusted her and she came through for us. It was the right decision.

As for what would happen now.

Well, once we reached Rivendell, there was to be some sort of meeting. One that would talk about the ring Frodo wore around his neck. It was to be a treacherous thing and one that this... Sauron person lusted after.

So here I was now standing beside Gandalf the Grey and another being named Elrond.

Men and only men should I add sat elegantly and kept their distance from a mere female such as myself.

I could sense Sam, Pippin and Merry hiding behind a few pillars at the back. I would not reveal them. That would be their choice.

I lightly scratched Dark's furry little ear as he sat on my shoulder waiting patiently and mewling at my touch.

My thoughts grew silent as my face turned passive. Elrond was about to speak.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the great threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom," stated Elrond.

Elrond's face remained emotionless as he stared at the men from his position.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo," said Elrond. Frodo stepped forward with the ring.

"So it is true," stated a man, his hair a rich brown.

I heard one of the facts Midoriko had stuffed into my brain sound out,

**_"He was Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor." _**

His voice spread out yet again as he broke the silence, "A dream. I saw the eastern sky grow dark. In the west a pale light lingered. Voices crying doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's bane…"

Then Gandalf started to speak... his voice different. I shook my head as Elrond cut in.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here."

Gandalf looked at Elrond with his normal expression, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The Ring is all together evil."

Elrond grew silent as Boromir took this as his cue to speak. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

I looked to Gandalf and Elrond. It couldn't be possible? Could it? The Shikon no Tama couldn't be used like that so why would the ring be able to...

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said, his expression serious.

"And what, would a ranger know of this matter?" He retorted recovering from his further embarrassment

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." A blond elf spoke his tone commanding.

"Aragorn? This…this is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned.

_'Wait what...? So Aragorn is like some sort of king or prince!? No wonder he didn't tell me his name'_ my face showed my thought's as my brow furrowed in confusion.

Legolas answered his tone filled with fury, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder and said in elvish, _"Havo dad Legolas." _(Sit down) He only did so, reluctantly.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" said Boromir his face grim.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf cut in before things got out of hand.

"You have only one choice then. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond responded

"What are we waiting for? Ha!" an eager dwarf grabbed his axe and slashed it down upon the Ring, only for it to be smashed to pieces and he fell back a few feet.

I sighed in exhaustion. Nothing that important could be broken so easily. But... the Shikon no Tama did.

At that I sweat dropped, embarrassed.

**_"That stubby one over there is Gimli"_**

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond stated somewhat slowly.

Boromir looked at Elrond in disbelief. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Said Legolas.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli told Legolas, grumpy.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Asked Boromir his voice gruff.

"I will be dead before I see the ring, in the hands of an elf" replied Gimli as the elves bore anger in their eyes.

I felt the protective side of me come out as I glared at the little man.

'Must be my inner elf... Hahaha'

An argument broke out as their voice disrupted the once peaceful meeting.

Frodo looked doubtful and spoke quietly, "I will take it"

No one heard him. Him eyes grew determined as he clenched the ring in his palm.

"I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though, I do not know the way" Frodo spoke louder.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," said Gandalf grateful as he strode to stand by Frodo.

"By my life or death, I can protect you. I will. You have my sword," said Aragorn and looking Frodo deep in the eyes.

"And you have my bow," said Legolas his eyes kind.

"And you have my axe," said the short dwarf Gimli. He brandished his axe when he spoke.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," said Boromir.

Then Sam jumped out from his hiding spot. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," stated Elrond somewhat knowingly.

Pippin and Merry ran out from their hiding places as well. "Wait, we're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing" said Pippin a proud look on his face.

I giggled lightly, my mask breaking, as Legolas looked at me smiling then moving his gaze to the hobbits.

Merry grinned and said smugly, "Well, that rules you out Pip."

Gandalf looked to me and then to Elrond, staring him in the eye.

"I also wish my dear friend, Kagome Higurashi to accompany with us" he said smiling with a glint in his eye.

I looked on. Elrond eyed me.

"A mere woman... what use could she be?" he asked choosing his words carefully as not to offend me.

Though I was offended the only thing that showed it was the menacing glare I sent him. Dark growled from my shoulder eyeing the Elrond warily. I stood, Dark scrambling to my shoulder.

My hand gripped the katana at my side; though it was large but abnormally light. My face grew tight as my eyes squinted. "I dare anyone to test my abilities..." I said my voice dark and icy.

Elrond's eyes widened as Gandalf gave me a disapproving gaze.

I snorted, unladylike.

Gandalf turned to Elrond but before he could speak, the latter broke the deadly silence.

"Then let it be known. These eleven people shall be the Fellowship of the Ring"

I smiled gratefully as I petted Dark behind the ears as he purred in response.

**_The journey had only just begun._**

**

* * *

**

**HLF: Okay then! Here's chapter 3. I only want to ask if anyone knows any websites for the elvish language so I can add some more in here. If you do then tell me and if you do that... thanks!**

**Kagome: -drowning in pool of drool-**

**Dark: -stares-**

**HLF: Oh, her? She'll be fine. It's just that Legolas entered the story... Meh, review please!**


	4. A Still Silence

**Chapter 4: A Still Silence**

* * *

**HLF: Okay thanks for the comments, advice and reviews! My stories aren't going to be like a lot of other ones where they just take out the ring and stuff. **

**It'll probably include that stuff most of the time because the fight scenes are AWESOME. **

**But it does stray off from time to time because I want it to and there will be more than one main idea. Well, I guess sub topics or side quests they do. **

**Kagome: Where are we going next? **

**Legolas: It is up to the authoress for she and she alone controls the fate of this fic. **

**HLF: Hehehe... read on and you will find what you seek! **

**NOTE: I'M JUST USING RANDOM ELVISH STUFF I CAN FIT WHEREVER I CAN. SO IF I'M WRONG PLEASE _DO NOT_ NAG ME TO DEATH. **

**REVISED: May 13, 2009**

**

* * *

**

They traveled at a steady pace. Kagome's feet barely touched the ground. Elves were graceful little things. She grinned as she kicked a rock out of her way only for it to hit Legolas.

He looked back at her in wondering. "_Amin hiraetha" _she mumbled in reply to his silent inquiry _(I'm sorry)_.

He nodded and turned around as her face grew sour.

She watched as the sun bounced off his silky blonde hair and as the vibrance of his eyes stood out.

_'One day his good looks will get him in trouble'_ she thought,_' Heh, but I guess old Kaggy can break a nail to help'_

Help was a word she used often in the feudal era.

She shook her head angrily. _'What is it with you Kaggy! It's always feudal era this and feudal era that! Get over it already!'_

She sighed, tired as her shoulders sagged. A slight wind passed over her as a shoulder pressed up against hers.

"_Lle tyava quel?_" he asked truly concerned for her well-being _(Do you feel well?)_.

His face softened visibly at the deep blue eyes staring back at him, confused and tired.

"Fine..." she mumbled, "Just a little home- Well, yeah home sick I guess" She sighed then.

He raised a brow, looking at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

She just shook her head with a look that read 'You-would-never-understand'

He continued to stare at her as Kagome looked away.

She seemed so troubled. He could only wonder why? Her ripe red lips pouted in reflex.

His tongue moistened his lips in hesitation. She was... quite a beautiful woman. With a body like Aphrodite herself.

Luscious lips smirked, pouted, smiled and frowned in such a tempting way.

Whilst her royal blue eyes startled him and looked deep into his very soul. Striking as they were, they showed all her emotions. Her very heart.

He turned his gaze away from her and scolded himself for thinking such vile things. She was a fellow elf. One to be respected at that!

A rustling in the trees to the right perked both Kagome and himself as they stopped silently.

Dark jumped off Kagome's shoulder as his fur bristled as soon as he hit the floor.

Kagome slowly turned to look over her shoulder. A ball of orange fur jumped out at her knocking her into Legolas.

She began to grunt, squirming under the massive thing as she rolled off Legolas.

Grasping for her boot as hard as she could, she just couldn't get it. She had to reach the dagger!

Legolas stared, quickly grasping the orange fur as it twitched in his hands. He couldn't have used his bow, he couldn't risk hurting her.

Boromir quickly unsheathed his sword but Aragorn stopped him. Assessing the situation at hand, he stared thoughtfully.

Legolas quickly tackled the fur ball to the ground as it swiped for his face. Miss. Miss.

A loud grunt was heard as Legolas tried to push the fur off him.

Dark seeing no one else assisting quickly bit onto an orange fur-covered tail and flung it into a tree

Kagome jumped to her feet as she quickly drew Legolas in looking at his hand clutching his face.

A nasty cut stretched across his cheek. Kagome growled dangerously low as she turned to the figure near the tree.

Aragorn thinking fast pulled Legolas back to patch him up and to check for bruising.

Kagome drew her large katana baring it before her. How dare such a being scratch his face? This man that was graced by Kami himself with such a beautiful face. Now ruined!

She looked forward and identified her enemy. A large cat demon grinned and stretched before her.

_'I always love a good fight…' _she purred out, _'So sad I had to ruin his face though. No one will ever love him now.' _

Kagome growled signalling Dark back to protect her companions and especially the hobbits.

Twirling her sword around her she smirked maliciously.

The large cat continued to 'rant' in Kagome's point of view.

_'Oh, I see how it is…'_ grinned the cat, _'He means something to you and you wish to protect him… How sweet.' _

Dark roared from behind her and readied to charge. Digging his paws into the dirt as he stroked it impatiently.

Kagome waved him off with her hand. Dark seethed silently but watched the hobbits as silently requested.

"Time to return the favour." Kagome said, laughing insanely.

The cat pounced for her, claws gleaming as Kagome quickly whipped out her unnoticed axe and blocked.

Slicing at the cats' face leaving a large gash.

It jumped back but not before Kagome left a nick at one of her paws with her katana.

Kagome grinned cynically as she twirled her blade again. She put one finger in front of her and twitched it back, taunting as ever.

The cat growled, not thinking and lunged at the young girl yet again. Kagome struck the cat in mid-air as it jumped for her. It flew back on its side.

Before it could stand Kagome was in front of her.

She sliced down with both blades, finishing the deed. Then turned and moved towards the group.

The large orange neko lay there with a horrified look on its face as it slowly wilted away.

Kagome moved through Aragorn as he soon left making sure things were under control.

She examined Legolas's cheek touching it with her dainty fingers as Legolas winced in response.

She sighed, "I'm sorry"

Her fingers lightly grazed his brow as she ripped a small piece of cloth from her clothing and wiped the sweat that lay there.

She used the cloth to clean his cut. She wiped his entire face slowly, as his eyes closed.

Silently she pressed it to his mouth, cleaning the moisture that had formed there as well.

Slowly she looked into his dazed eyes and pulled it from his face. She shook her head placing her hand to his smooth cheek.

He looked into her eyes as she did his, their noses touching.

Quietly, the miko energy formed into her palm as she wrapped her arm around his waist to hold him down in case of panic.

He took one look at her palm and then at her. She softly pressed her palm against his cheek, meshing it with his skin.

It slowly worked carefully to pin the pieces together and placing them in right order.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes as slowly the power drained from her finger-tips.

She leant her forehead onto his their noses beside each other, lips a breath away.

Slowly the wound was healed as she slid down to his shoulder, her lips barely brushing his.

_"Diola lle"_ he whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up _(thank you)._

Dark strode towards them when he knew the moment was over and crouched low for the man to place his mistress.

Legolas placed Kagome on his back, slouching against his furry neck.

The hobbits placed a blanket over her shoulders as they then walked away heading after the group.

Legolas took a step forward about to follow them when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Legolas," said Aragorn as he turned around "_Mani_ _marte?_" _(what happened?) _

Legolas shook his head in embarrassment as Aragorn laughed good-heartedly. Aragorn placed Kagome's weapons, her axe and katana in his hands.

His eyebrows rose at the weight but no words were said.

Legolas nodded and Aragorn led him to the group.

* * *

Kagome woke with a groan as her hands gently grasped black fur.

As her eyes came into focus she noticed a type of material in front of her. She tugged at it as a hand grabbed hers.

"Yes" came a voice like velvet.

She looked up to meet the face of Legolas. His beaming smile caught her off guard.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" she said gruffly sitting up straight.

"Well… can one not be happy for life?" he answered in reply, his voice surprising her.

Kagome laughed lightly, "No"

He looked at her quizzically, "You shouldn't be happy about life,"

"And why not my lady?" he asked grinning.

"Because one day it will be gone…." She murmured quietly but Legolas still heard her.

His mouth turned to a frown, "I am sorry for your loss"

She laughed whole-heartedly at him. "Do you mind stopping the innocent guy act? Geez, my problems don't affect you…"

Legolas smiled affectionately grasping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"As long as you are part of this group or wherever you are, I consider you a friend" she chuckled with him, "And as long as you're my friend your suffering affects me"

She smiled brightly at him as he stared in longing at her beautiful face.

A call from up ahead alerted them to their companions silently listening in on them.

"Getting a little comfy, Legolas!" laughed Aragorn.

Legolas shrugged sheepishly while Kagome turned the colour of a tomato.

"Shut your mouth, Aragorn!" yelped Kagome in defence.

He just continued to laugh.

Kagome crossed her arms and huffed.

Legolas wanted to pull her closer but didn't. His arms slipped back to his side in fear of rejection and embarrassment.

A question still nagged at Kagome's brain.

_'Where the hell did that giant neko come from?' _she frowned in deep thought.

_'Well, there could have been a rip in the portal we took to enter this era…' _murmured Dark, seeping into her thoughts.

_'Oh hey Dark. Would that even be possible?' _said Kagome raising a brow.

_'It is possible. But it would take a lot of spiritual energy or demonic energy to enter… I don't really know for sure. Their power levels are almost the same' _

_'Hmm… that's something to think about,' _finished Kagome. _'Please inform me if you get further info, Dark' _

_'No problem'_ replied Dark nodded in her mind.

As the link between them closed, Kagome couldn't help but let her mind wander to different matters of a certain blonde elf.

Not knowing he had the exact same thoughts but on a certain black haired elf.

* * *

They had finally made it to the Mines of Moria.

_'How had they ended up here you may ask? _

_Well, there were these flying things which fly and blocked this passage we were supposed to go through and yadda yadda yadda.' _

_'Next thing I know, we're at some mountain and Gandalf is screaming his head off. _

_He was all like: _

_"SARUMAN! SARUMAN?!" _

_And I was like 'WTF GANDALF?!' Well, he didn't listen to me anyways so yeah and now we're outside this giant place wondering how the hell do we get in. _

_So we're technically, STUCK! _

_I even feel like I'm being watched. Stupid perv's are everywhere these days! Honestly!' _

Kagome looked over at the still lake beside her.

There was something wrong with it. Something very wrong.

Gandalf the Insane in Kagome's opinion, paced in front. He was stroking his chin thoughtfully.

_'Why are you talking to yourself again? Have we not talked about this?'_ scolded Dark.

_'Sorry brother Dark!'_ mocked Kagome giggling.

Legolas smiled across from their makeshift campfire. She smiled back.

There seemed to be a quick bond growing between them. She hoped it would last forever.

Where the hell had that popped up from!

She surprised even herself these days.

Things had changed quite abruptly. She was quick to get used to the lifestyle though.

One could only wonder where she would go after all this was finished.

What new adventure awaited her?

What would be her objective?

Would Dark come too?

These as well as many other questions ran through her head on a fast never-ending track. Things were moving too fast for her liking. She growled looking at the lake again. Something was definitely up!

'I swear the damned lake is cursed!' she swore pounding her head with her fists.

'What's wrong, milady?' thought Dark trotting to sit beside her and warm her with his heat.

'That stupid lake!' she screamed in her head.

'Yes, I sense it too. There is a deep aura about it. Something very troubling…' he murmured, wise as usual.

She rolled over onto his fur muffling her breathing in it.

Her head pressed to his furry chest she could hear his pounding heartbeat.

Ba-bump, Ba-bump…. Ba-bump, Ba-bump….

A swish of water to her right brought her attention.

Quicker then lightning itself, she was on her feet, bow and arrow at hand. Aiming for an ominous dark spot, in the deepest corner.

"What is it, Kagome?" whispered Gandalf coming up behind her.

The strum of a string also sounded as Legolas as well readied his bow.

"Something's coming…" she breathed.

As she said that a large tentacle flew out from within the lake making its way towards her…

She only had a short moment to close her eyes as a splatter of warm liquid hit her face. A long scream kept inside was let out, long and deep.

* * *

**HLF: Okay! Chapter is done and sorry for not updating in a… while. **

**Kagome: I liked that chapter! **

**HLF: Yep! So did I **

**HLF: So review and tell me what ya think! **

**ja ne **

**HLF**


	5. The Cave Troll & Awkward Moments

**Chapter 5: The Cave Troll & Awkward Moments**

* * *

**HLF: Okay I tried to update a bit faster! Hope ya like!**

**Kagome: Yay! More Legolas**

**Dark: Erm... ookkk.**

**REVISED: May 13, 2009**

**

* * *

**

She opened her eyes hesitantly, the blood still spattered on her clothes and face. Gasping loudly as things seemed to move in slow motion.

Frodo had tentacles wrap around him as they took him into the air.

Boromir whipped out his sword to fight them off.

Aragorn backed up Legolas as he fired his arrows.

Gandalf protected the rest of the hobbits.

Gimli ran right into the lake trying to free Frodo but began to sink slowly.

But Dark... Poor, faithful Dark.

He lay there before her. A tentacle shot through his body. She cried out in wretched agony as she reached his body.

"Dark, Dark. Please Dark answer me!" she begging grasping his fur. This couldn't be happening. No, she wouldn't let this happen.

_**'Go my mistress... H-Help the others. You must...'**_ he wheezed in her mind as his silver eyes darkened in pain and weakness.

With a paw he pushed her away as he stood up again, slowly but steadily.

_**'GO!'**_ he grunted out, urgently as he took to the sky.

His nose twitching before his mouth opened and a combination of fire and ice flew out in great masses. Little did he know, his wound was still gaping and shedding blood.

A perfect target.

A few tears fell but she let them slide. Tears would not help the situation at hand. She knew that from experience.

Legolas came up behind her as he pulled her out of reach from a tentacle.

"_**Asca!**_" he shouted. "The others need our help!" **_(Hurry!)_**

"Dark needs my help!" she yelled back at him taking one look at him before running into the fiery depths of the battle.

Pulling out her axe and katana she began to make her way through the fray of tentacles, chopping down anything in her way.

A tentacle ensnared Dark in his grasp, slowly squeezing him breathless.

She sliced the tentacle holding Frodo tossing him to shore as well as plucking Gimli from his own death and foolishness.

Dark's eyes began to grow wide as his body began to panic.

Kagome noticed then, what the horrific monster was doing. Tossing her weapons as well to shore she whipped out her hands, calm and poised.

A tentacle flew towards her ribs but she grasped it with one hand holding it steady as another came towards her.

"What is she..." whispered Legolas in wonder as his arrow began to lower in hesitation.

She grasped that one as well, slowly closing her eyes in concentration. Opening them, they were clear liquid silver with no pupil.

The creature began to smoke as Kagome let out all her anger and frustration. Her miko powers electrified the creature sending it on a rollercoaster of pain.

This was the time to say something heroic and proud. But Kagome didn't. She was just focused on the safety of her... friends.

As the creature sunk to the depths of the lake, Kagome released it.

The last thing she remembered before passing out were deep blue eyes and beautiful golden hair.

* * *

Waking up to soft fur was not something she imagined often, but it was happening at this very moment.

She groaned, stretching her arms up with no sun in her eyes.

_**'Why hello to you too, sleepy head'**_ laughed a voice in her head.

'Dark?'

**'Yes, it's me. I'm all better now. Your friends patched me up'**

Memories of the battle that had occurred slammed her brain and she jolted awake, falling onto the extremely hard ground below the furry animal she had been resting on.

"Oww..." she murmured rubbing her now sore behind.

Opening her eyes she saw a hand stretched before her. Looking up at who it belonged to, she saw Aragorn. His eyes gleaming with mischief and laughter.

She grasped it tightly as he pulled her up. They seemed to be in the Mines of Moria. From what Kagome could see there was just big rocks, small rocks and just... more rocks.

They continued to walk on but the silence was disturbed by the voice of:

"Ha! And I thought elves were supposed to be graceful!" laughed Gimli heartily.

"Oh shut year trap you evil little dwarf!" yelled Kagome, standing beside Aragorn.

Gimli turned around at that and snorted. As he turned around, Kagome stuck her tongue at him childishly. Gandalf and the hobbits laughed at the sight while Boromir grunted and Legolas smiled.

"So what do you want, Aragorn?" she said inspecting her nails. Aragorn looked shocked but replaced in with a look of innocence. "Now what would make you think I wanted something, hmmm?"

"Well, starting with the fact that you never talk to me unless you have something to say and also..." she trailed off sensing a presence nearby.

She stopped and turned around to the dark corners.

"It's Golem," said Gandalf noticing the tensing in her muscles.

"Who is...?" said Kagome willing him to continue.

"Not a threat... don't worry about it, Ms. Higurashi" said Gandalf smiling, his staff shining brightly.

Kagome nodded hesitantly while turning her head back to Aragorn.

"Well anyways... what is it?" she murmured keeping an eye on the creature that moved around swiftly.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your battle tactics..." he said looking at her.

"Is there something wrong with them..." she said narrowing her eyes are him. He in reply just shook his head signalling 'no'.

"In truth they are quite risky I should say," he paused for a minute. "You use full brutal force and weapons with an amazing amount of power..."

Kagome grunted in acknowledgment, signalling him to continue.

"Well, there must surely be an upcoming war and I would not like either you or my companions to be harmed..." he said, eyebrows furrowed. "Just keep that in mind..."

She stared at him, dangerously close to snapping. How dare he question her fighting technique!

"But for the record, you are an unspeakable warrior and we're lucky to have you.." he smiled at her once this was said.

She shrugged. Stupid charms of men. Just when she got ready to strangle him he ruined all the fun! She pouted, her arms crossed as Aragorn laughed and moved to the front of the group to speak with Gandalf.

She walked beside Dark then as Legolas came up beside her.

"I hope you feel well?" he asked smiling gently.

"Yes, thank you" she replied smiling but mentally slapping herself for that. _'Why the hell does everything he do make me smile?!'_

_'Oooh... someone's in loooove!' _sang Dark to his master as he wagged his furry tail in excitement.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled only to the echoing walls of the Mines of Moria.

Legolas stared at her, curiosity peaking through his eyes. "Are you sure your well?" he asked again touching her forehead and then her neck.

She heard Dark's laughter in her head. She smirked evilly, sending him pictures of many ways she could torture him... Oh! The fun of it all!

"Fine, Doctor Legolas" she laughed taking his arm off her head and holding it in hers. She swayed it back and forth like a little girl who had just had too much ice cream.

The thought of ice cream made Dark drool... She glared at him from her position beside him.

"Uhh... Kagome! Your dog is drooling!" yelled Pippin from behind them.

Dark hissed in anger at the annoying hobbits. How could they not tell he was one of the most graceful and powerful creatures!

_'I'm a cat demon you fools!' _he growled out though they did not understand the grunts and growls.

"Kagggggoooommmeee! He's making weird noises now!" cried Merry poking Dark's nose.

Kagome laughed as did Legolas. Dark eventually got fed up with trying to convince them and changed into his smaller form. Carefully tucking himself in his master's warm arms.

* * *

A sudden roar erupted from Gimli as he ran across the room into another. The group followed, worried for their short, stubby looking friend.

"Gimli..."murmured Kagome as she reached him first.

He lay there weeping over what seemed to be a coffin. "'Here lies Balin, Son of Fudin... Lord of Moria.'" he whispered his head hanging.

Kagome knelt down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders murmured soft words of comfort.

Gandalf walked over to a skeleton, its skull a sickly coloured yellow and white. In its arms lay a book. He picked it up, blowing on its dusty pages. He opened it slowly to the last entry written.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates… But cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes… Drums… Drums in the deep… We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'"

His voice stopped as a loud noise was heard.

"Pippin!" cried Boromir pulling the young lad away from the well.

"Sorry... " he mumbled as Merry smacked him in the head.

As all Gandalf began to mutter about 'idiots' and 'stupid wells'. Kagome's ear twitched as a great thundering sound was heard.

"We have to get out of here..." said Aragorn looking at his group.

"They're too close" declared Kagome whipping out her bow and arrows as did Legolas. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the gates barricading them.

"There's a cave troll!" he yelled, "A big one..."

Pounding sounded on the other side of the door as Aragorn picked up a stray bow and a couple of arrows. The strings on each bow was strung as Gimli and Gandalf stood in front of the fearful hobbits.

Boromir stood in the midst of it all beside the now transformed Dark having nothing to do but wait for the oncoming assault.

A grubby hand burst through the door as Kagome shot it down. Steadily arrows were tossed back and forth through the tiny gaps in the door. The door burst open then, unable to hold the monsters back any longer.

Kagome shot one down, an arrow through its head as she then whipped out her katana and axe.

Dark grew a tad bit bigger as he flew towards the now gaping door and blew fire from his mouth. The smell of burning flesh wafted the area as the fighting increased.

Legolas strung his bow carefully as the cave troll heavy footsteps drew nearer.

Aragorn whipped out his sword as it came bounding in with a great roar. He ran towards the large creature weaving in between its legs as it watched, dumbfounded.

Arrows were fired from the bow of Legolas as Kagome hacked at anyone who came close to him.

The large club the cave troll had been holding was brought down only to miss Aragorn. It swung again taking out some of the orcs but still missing Aragorn.

Aragorn hid himself among the great pillars along the side of the room as the club was bought down upon those in its way, be it friend or foe.

Its club smashed into Frodo in its attempt to kill the ranger.

Kagome danced elegantly, blade in hand away from Legolas killing the few stragglers and carefully trying to avoid the cave troll.

It noticed her without a doubt as it swung is club.

Kagome flipped backwards over the club as it swung beneath her.

With fast reflexes she ran around it and up its back. Reaching its head she shoved her katana downwards, killing the great beast in a swift blow.

It went down loudly as Kagome jumped off.

"Ta-da!" she laughed touching the ground.

She smiled only to notice the slumped form of Frodo. Quickly she sheathed her weapons and ran over to his fallen body.

Not another fallen friend she couldn't handle that.

Carefully she ripped open his shirt as Legolas reached her. **(A/N: Haha when I was writing this, I accidently wrote "her shirt" It sounded so funny! XD)**

Her eyes grew wide, "What the f-"

Frodo groaned at that moment as Gimli let out a breath. There was chainmail. The lucky guy.

"My dear Mr. Baggins. You are full of surprises" he laughed hugging the life out of the poor boy.

Kagome sighed in relief leaving the huddle as she regained her whim. A hand pressed to her shoulder.

She turned to see Legolas.

"I'm fine really" she laughed putting her hands up, smiling in happiness.

His form pressed against hers as he hugged her strong and long. "Legolas...? " she mumbled, blushing a tomato red, drawing the attention of the Fellowship.

Frodo stood and smiled as did the rest. Aragorn covered his mouth holding in his laughter.

"_**Cormamin lindua ele lle...**_" he whispered into her hair so no one could hear. **_(My heart sings to see thee...)_**

Kagome's face grew even more red as the blush spread over her body.

"Legolas" she hissed urgently as Dark began to chuckle in her head. She slowly tugged at his clothing trying to alert him of the presences around them but to no avail.

A cough interrupted the moment.

"_**Lle tela?**_" laughed Aragorn. (**_Are you finished?)_**

Legolas drew away reluctantly, each missing the lack of warmth. Kagome shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"What did they say?" quipped Gimli from behind, too short to see anything.

Everyone laughed as they continued on their journey,

* * *

**HLF: Heehee that was fun!**

**Dark: I hate cute and fluffy scenes...**

**HLF: Hahaha... maybe I should find someone YOU don't like and set you up with them... When's a good time for you? I think Jakotsu is free Thursday...**

**Dark: OMFG! -runs away- Kagome HEEEELP MEEE!**

**HLF: She busy with Legolas! They went out to dinner!**

**HLF: Well, anywho! I just realized that I put two different battles in one chappie... I've never done that before! WOW! **

**Ok yeah so review please!**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	6. The Fall of a Wise Old Man

**Chapter 6: The Fall of a Wise Old Man**

* * *

**HLF: Hey everyone! I'm back after a long while of almost quitting and writers block! But yeah.**

**Dark: Took you long enough!**

**Kagome: Yeah, sheesh I haven't talked to Legolas in like so long!**

**HLF: I'm sowwwwyyyy**

**Anyways, I did a bit of editing on the other chapters. Nothing major but just checked spelling and reworded a few sentences. It won't affect the plot much so no worries. But if you wanna go back and read them, be my guest.**

* * *

The thundering of more footsteps awoke the group from such a pleasant scene.

"There's more of them?!" asked Sam in disbelief.

"Come on!" yelled Boromir.

Legolas grabbed Kagome's hand and ran out with her quick on his heels.

The fellowship raced out of the chamber and down a hall filled with pillars. Kagome, after taking a closer look, noticed orcs everywhere. They were behind them and crawling out of nooks and crannies.

They quickly began to close in on them

There was no escape.

They would never make it out of here alive.

She let out a low gasp as Legolas took a glance at her fear-filled eyes.

'_Uuma dela'_ he said trying to give her a positive smile ('Don't worry').

Kagome couldn't smile back because when she looked ahead of them, she noticed a horde of orcs running towards them.

They were surrounded.

The fellowship slowly stopped.

No one was moving.

Kagome could hear the orcs snarling at them in some vile tongue. She could hear the heavy breathing of the hobbits. She could feel the perspiration on her brow and the feel of Legolas' hand around hers. She tightened her grip in fear.

Suddenly, an angry light flashed at the end of the hallway.

The orcs looked at it in some sort of panic and quickly scattered in different directions, gone in a matter of seconds.

A rumble rang throughout the air as Gandalf closes his eyes.

"What sort of devilry is this?" questioned Boromir.

Slowly, Gandalf's eyes opened and Kagome looked at him in panic. His face took on a look of remorse.

"It is a Balrog. A demon from the ancient world"

The light expands further, but Kagome couldn't see anything clearly. She looks to Legolas and notices a look of utter fear and shock.

She wanted to scream and give up. What could be so terrifying? They had to get out of here immediately.

"This creature is beyond any of you... Run you fools!" yelled Gandalf and none of the fellowship wasted any time in obeying.

They passed through a doorway as Gandalf yelled at them to hurry. They race down flights of stairs but a segment was missing. Aragorn jumped across the empty space as did Boromir.

"Gandalf!" shouted Aragorn, beckoning the older man.

"Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near!" replied Gandalf.

The ear splitting roar of the Balrog was heard again as Kagome shuddered.

Dark transformed into his larger form and allowed the hobbits onto his back. Quickly he flew over Boromir and Aragorn and towards safety.

Gandalf hopped off with Aragorn helping him along.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" claimed Gimli and attempted the jump. He almost fell but Aragorn caught him and shoved him on his way.

Legolas jumped down as the rest of the group continued. Kagome hesitated, what if she fell?

"Kagome!" yells Legolas.

She looked at him fearful and hesitant, her legs struggling to move.

"_Tula!" _he yelled urgently with his arms outstretched. (Come!) "I shall catch you!"

Kagome bit her lip and looked back at the flames emerging from the creature.

"If I die, I will become your personal poltergeist! I swear!" she warned and jumped into his awaiting arms.

He caught her with little effort and set her back on her feet, steadying her. They raced to catch up with the group.

Gandalf led the fellowship as a wall of flame appeared behind them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" he commanded.

They hurried across. All but two. Kagome and Gandalf.

"Kagome!" yelled Legolas. Gandalf turned to face the younger woman as the wind swept their hair and clothing around.

"Gandalf! We can still make it!" she pleaded.

From the wall of fire sprouted a black figure with glowing white eyes. It seemingly glared at Gandalf and towered above him haughtily.

"You cannot pass!" shouted Gandalf threateningly.

The beast was not afraid.

Kagome heard Frodo yelling as Aragorn tried to hold him back. Legolas ran up to her and tugged on her arm.

"Come, Kagome" she looked at Legolas for a brief moment. "This is his choice"

She looked back at Gandalf, determined to change his mind. But he only took one glance at her before turning back to the Balrog.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor...The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" he yelled above the roars of the great beast.

The Balrog went for Gandalf's head with his fiery blade but the old man retaliated with his own. The fellowship gasped as light encircled Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" screamed Kagome, tears spilling forth from her eyes.

Gandalf grimaced and shouted to the beast, "Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog stepped onto the bridge a flaming whip in his ashen arms.

"You shall not pass!" repeated Gandalf, driving his staff into the ground beneath him.

A blinding flash of blue light lit up the cavern. Though it was blinding, the Balrog insisted on continuing. The bridge began to crumble beneath the Balrog as it made its way to Gandalf.

"Gandalf! Don't leave me!" pleaded Kagome, feeling weak in the knees.

Legolas immediately saw this and grabbed her shoulders as she was about to fall to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood still, not wanting to leave even though the risk was great

The Balrog began to fall and Gandalf leant against his staff for support. Slowly he turned to Kagome and gave her a small smile.

"I am alright, child" he whispered and Kagome laughed with relief.

Suddenly, out of the depths of the chasm, the Balrog's whip lashed out and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle. It dragged the old wizard to the edge of the bridge as he struggled to hold on.

"No! Gandalf!"

Kagome elbowed Legolas in the ribs, catching him off guard.

"Don't let go!"

How could they stand by and let this happen?

She skidded to the edge and gripped Gandalf's arms.

"Hold on..." she pleads. "Please..."

Tears spring forth yet again hitting Gandalf on his cheeks. He smiles bitterly and orders her to relinquish her grip of him.

He let one arm go and Kagome made an attempt to grab him.

But it was too late.

He dropped from the bridge into the chasm.

"Fly you fools!"

The command echoed in the cavern as things moved slowly in Kagome's eyes. She could hear the terrified screaming of Frodo. But all she could do was hold out her hands in front of her.

She should've kept him here.

She could've pulled him up.

Arrows start to whistle past her head as her mind began to shut down.

"Kagome!"

She turned to see Legolas racing towards her. All she remembered was him grabbing her around the waist yet again and then black.

* * *

Kagome groaned as pain surged throughout her body. She sat up and cradled her thigh. A bandage was placed there.

Her head felt fuzzy and she couldn't remember anything

She looked around the makeshift camp and spotted the form of Legolas.

His figure was calm and his face was relaxed. She felt jealousy build up in her as she noticed how his blonde hair still glowed in the light of the moon.

"Kagome"

She stared in shock as his eyes opened and stared at her. He silently made his way over to her as she continued to stare at him.

"_Lle tyava quell?"_ he asked her while moving to rest his arms on his knees. (Do you feel well?)

Kagome nodded while quickly shuffling to sit beside him. Pulling her legs towards her she cautiously leant her head against his shoulder.

"What keeps you up?"

He looked down at her and then looked at the moon again.

"I can't rid myself of the memory of Gandalf falling into that chasm. The way your face had twisted in agony as you watched him go..."

He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. "It plagues my sleep"

Flashes of what had happened raced through Kagome's mind as her eyes widened. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at the floor. She wouldn't let Legolas know she was weak.

She unintentionally took a shuddering breath in and she could feel Legolas look down at her again.

Grasping her chin tenderly, he turned her face to look at him.

"Kagome..." he whispered, his eyes pained. "Don't cry... You do not know how much it pains me to see you like this"

Kagome sniffled as more tears spilled. She tried to wipe them from her face but they wouldn't stop.

Legolas brought one hand to her face and wiped a trail of tears away.

"It's all my fault, Legolas!" she wailed. "I could have kept him here... He wouldn't have fallen if I had just moved to grab his hand!"

She wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck, crying into his shoulder.

"He would still be here...and it's my fault he's gone. Me and my stupidity" she mumbled.

Legolas, a bit startled, slowly wrapped his arms around her back. He pressed his chin into her hair and began to rub soothing circles on her back.

Slowly but surely, her sobs died down into slight hiccups.

He tilted his head to look directly into her eyes. They were a mere breaths away and though it was too close for comfort, neither of them moved away.

"It was his decision Kagome" he whispered.

She could feel his warm breathing on her lips as he continued.

"He chose to make that decision, no matter how selfish it was. He's gone now but we still have to push forward. We must not let the ring fall into the hands of Sauron."

She made a sound of agreement.

"We will prevail and victory will be ours. Only then can we mourn for his passing"

His eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes.

"Thank you Legolas" Kagome whispered, turning her face away as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Legolas looked away, seemingly rejected.

"You should get some rest" he said, shuffling away to give her room.

She nodded again and laid down to sleep.

Closing her eyes she confided in herself,

'_I must not fall in love Legolas. If I were to end up in another heartbreak, I don't know what I would do.'_

She sighed, tired and slightly dejected.

'_But no matter how hard I try, he's the type of man that makes you love him more and more everyday. I can't stop myself from latching onto this man.'_

'_This good-looking, big-hearted man'_

* * *

**HLF: Yaaay. Okay happy update. I wish I could say I left it off with fluffiness but it would seem I didn't.**

**You guys will hopefully love the next chapter.... If my reviewers are still alive. I'm honestly sorry you guys. I'm going to do my best to update this story!**

**Kagome: K-kiss.... I was so close to kissing Legolas!!!!! **

**Dark: This stuff is too sappy and depressing for my liking.**

**HLF: Awwweee Darkie-kun! You're too cute! *Huggles***

**Review please! **


	7. Caras Galadhon

**Chapter 7: Caras Galadhon**

* * *

**HLF: Yaaay!!! **

**Dark: ???**

**HLF: My reviewers ARE NOT dead! Yessh!!!**

**Dark:.... Idiot**

**Thanks so much guys! I'm so happy people actually decided to come and visit my story after so long! Wooow, you guys have got to be the best! Yaay! Here's chapter seven. Have fun and enjoy! Thanks again!**

* * *

**_'Kagome'_**

What an irritating voice. It had come to disturb her from the fluffy, quiet and not to mention incredibly comfortable state of sleep.

Kagome groaned, wishing it would disappear. She wanted to scream out in frustration but no sound came from her lips.

**_'Come now, Kagome. We mustn't make the others wait'_**

Her eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the light.

Dark sat patiently beside her as she sat straight with a loud yawn. She scratched him in between his fuzzy ears as he purred in contentment.

A chuckle was heard and Kagome looked up to see Aragorn gazing at her from his spot a few meters from where she lay.

"Hurry now, sleepy head" he said, giving her a small smile.

She grumbled but eventually got up after Aragorn decided it would be fun to poke her in the back with his boot.

Aragorn led her to the rest of the group. She guessed that she was the only person that they had been waiting on.

The hobbits looked horrible. Dirt was splattered all over their faces and their bodies were bruised and worn. She could see the faint outline of tear-trails that had obviously been there the night before.

_'Poor little things' _she sympathized in her mind. Her heart went out to Frodo who was staring off into the distance, his eyes dark and glazed over.

Kagome frowned and her eyes darted to look down at the ground. She felt sorry for Frodo the most. Though the entire group had suffered from Gandalf's death, Frodo had taken it the hardest. If only there was some way she could cheer him up...

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aragorn run up to a particularly high up rock. Her head turned and noticed his gaze sweep over the land. His eyes took in every physical aspect of the land when finally he turned to his group.

He beckoned to them with urgency and instantly Dark transformed into his larger form. The hobbits hopped onto him in an instant.

The Fellowship took off at a fast pace running across the vast expanse of a grassy field. Aragorn halted at the edge of a forest and signalled them to stop.

Slowly, he took cautious steps forward and the rest of the Fellowship followed suit.

Gimli chose that moment to speak to the hobbits. "Stay close young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods... an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again…"

Kagome would have laughed aloud. Was the little dwarf being serious here? Witches in the forest? And all who look upon her fall under her spell, eh? Is this like the Wizard of Oz or something?

He should stop trying to scare them with scary campfire stories.

She snickered in her mind.

A gasp caught her attention and she turned to look at Frodo.

He seemed... startled. She wanted to ask him about it but thought it to be nothing when he continued on. Though he looked a bit shaken.

"Mister Frodo?" inquired a worried Sam.

Frodo seemed distant but Kagome couldn't tell what was going on in his head.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" claimed Gimli triumphantly.

_'Is he actually still talking? And I thought he was done...'_

**_'Hush.... do you hear that?'_**

She would have continued on with their mental conversation had an arrow not been pointed directly at her face. She looked down her nose at it.

Gimli made a sound of disbelief.

Figures appeared all around the Fellowship. How could she not have noticed them?

Elves.

They were now boxed in and surrounded.

She felt Legolas back up protectively to brush up against her shoulder. He had his bow at the ready and she noticed how close the arrows were to his ivory skin.

"Kagome, get behind me" he muttered. Kagome nodded lamely and shuffled her feet to stand closer to him then need be. Her fingers clutched onto the top of his robe in fear and anticipation.

She noticed the shocked faces of all the Fellowship.

A tall, blond haired elf spoke up.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

I suppressed my laughter with difficulty but some giggles were heard.

My ears picked up the sound of Gimli growling in the background.

That just made it that much funnier.

* * *

_"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_ (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil) spoke the elf, his eyes doing a double take of me and then averting back at Legolas.

_"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_ (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) said Legolas, shifting to block Haldir's view of Kagome. He instinctively grabbed her hip possessively.

At any other time, Kagome would have teased him to no end but this seemed like a serious situation.

_'Maybe later'_ she thought and couldn't help but grin eagerly.

That is if they ever get out of this.

Haldir looked at Kagome while raising an eyebrow but she paid no mind. He then moved to focus his eyes on the leader, Aragorn.

_"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_ (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)

"Haldir" said Aragorn in response, his head giving a curt nod.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" scoffed Gimli angrily.

_'Of all the times in a conversation to speak... Why does the dwarf always choose the wrong ones?' _I thought.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days" said Haldir, his eyes glaring down at Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" (I spit upon your grave!) yelled Gimli to everyone's surprise.

"Gimli!" I yelled, outraged at his stupidity.

_'Why would you go and do that when you're surrounded? Not to mention why would you wanna anger me, you stupid dwarf!'_

"That was not so courteous" chastised Aragorn, his tone disappointed and his brows furrowed.

Haldir, surprisingly, paid no attention to the fuming dwarf. He had a new target that occupied his attention.

Frodo.

He examined the boy carefully and came to a conclusion.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further" he declared, turning to walk away from them.

Frodo seemed uncomfortable at all the glances he was getting. Then, his eyes met mine and I gave him a goofy smile while giving him a thumbs up.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face only for his lips to turn into a frown in a few seconds.

_"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!"_ (We need your protection. The road is fell!) shouted Aragorn in disagreement.

Haldir whispered back inaudibly.

_"Merin le telim"_ (I wish we may come with you.) said Aragorn.

Again, the response was not heard. But Kagome could see Haldir's lips moving.

_"Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!" _(Please, understand, we need your support!) said Aragorn, now pleading.

"Legolas..." I growled low in my throat as he his thoughtful eyes turned to meet my fierce glare.

He looked a bit taken aback and he frowned slightly.

Kagome decided then that that wasn't a good look for the him. She loved the wide smile she always found comfort in. And sometimes the grin that also found its way onto his features.

"I want to hit this stupid guy... Haldir or whatever his name is! This isn't Frodo's fault! Well, it kind of is... But it isn't his burden to bear! He shouldn't feel so guilty!" Kagome whispered.

"Haldir is only trying to protect his people, Kagome" he whispered back.

"Well, what happens if the ring kills everyone but **_his _**people. Then what, huh?" I pouted, glaring at the side of Haldir's head.

"Then, we'd all be dead and you wouldn't have to worry about anything, my dear" Legolas replied, chuckling lowly.

"Well, **_you _**would have something to worry about... That is me haunting you in the afterlife!" I huffed and tried to step away from him. I couldn't.

It dawned on him then that his hand was still gripping my hip tightly. He coughed loudly and blushed furiously, seemingly flustered.

I laughed loudly at the site. His cheeks were flaming and he looked so uncomfortable and awkward. Sure, you may think that it's a bit mean to laugh at him but it was just priceless!

"Sometimes this guy is just too cute to handle..." I muttered to myself but then my eyes widened in fear. But, then I looked around and realized it didn't really matter because Legolas was too flustered to catch it and I doubted the other elves cared. So I let it go with a breath of relief.

_"Andelu i ven." _(The road is very dangerous.) said Aragorn, his face that of utter disbelief as he continued to converse, loudly might I add, with the calm, composed Haldir.

Out of the corner my eye, I saw Boromir move to speak to Frodo.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… don't carry the weight of the dead" he said quietly.

Frodo nodded and pulled on a determined face rather than the pitiful, puppy dog look he had on just moments earlier.

Boromir met my gaze and I smiled in gratitude; expressing my thanks wordlessly. All he offered in return was a furious blush and a sharp swivel of his head in the other direction.

Then there was silence and the crunching of leaves.

I turned to face Haldir in front of me.

"You will follow me" he stated, his eyes focused on me. But, he mean't everyone right?

The silent question was answered when everyone began to move. But, Haldir stood motionless with his eyes still on Kagome.

She moved to pass him but his arm shot out and she bumped into it.

She noticed Legolas turn back and glance at the two of them. The anger that coursed through his caused his face to turn into a stone as he glared at Haldir.

Her mouth begged her to tell him off but he looked like he wanted to say something.

His eyebrows drew together in frustration. "Just who_ are_ you?"

Kagome was tempted to just say "Your worst nightmare" in the creepiest voice she had but, she managed to calm herself and think properly.

She wondered what the heck his problem was but dared not insult him in the process of finding out. They really needed his help right now and she couldn't risk angering him. Well, not much anyways.

"My name is Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you, Haldir" I said, putting on a friendly smile and a hand for shaking.

But, he seemed slightly wary of me. His facial expression of frustration disappeared and a blank mask replaced it.

"I don't know you. So don't try anything while I'm around" he said, his tone firm.

_'Was that a threat? Why you little...'_

My mouth was ready to yell at this guy. First, he refused to help us. Then, he helps us. Then, he tells **_me_** he doesn't trust me. What is up with this guy?!

I stopped my mouth agape for a little bit, though I have don't know what possessed me to. I closed my mouth and took a deep breath.

"Well then, Haldir" I said, drawing out his name. "If that is how it's going to be... then I don't trust you."

I left him with that and walked to Legolas, that was all the attention I would spare this guy. He didn't deserve anything more.

Oh how I wanted to see the stunned look on his face.

* * *

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light" stated Haldir, calmly.

I couldn't help it. My mouth dropped.

_'Beautiful...'_

**_'I suppose it is... in it's own way.'_**

I nodded lamely and quickly caught up with the rest of the group.

**_'Mistress, have I told you how much I enjoy listening to you talking to yourself?'_**

Kagome blushed furiously as she looked at him from her position at the end of the group. He had heard everything that had gone through her head and he hadn't stopped her?!

She ran up and bonked him on the head.

"Idiot! Don't do that to me!" she yelled angrily.

"Uhmm... Kagome? What was that?" asked Boromir, while twitching his eye in confusion.

"Nothing, just a stupid donkey that doesn't know how to behave sometimes!" huffed Kagome, while crossing her arms.

Dark whimpered and put his ears flat on his head.

**_'Mistress, I'm a neko demon. Not a donkey. Why does no one get that...'_**

"Awwee... I'm sorry sweetie!" said Kagome, hugging him.

The Fellowship and Haldir and his warriors stared at her like she was crazy.

"Oh! _Auta miqula orqu_!" (Go kiss an orc!) she laughed as they began to climb the stairs that twisted around the trunk of the tree.

Legolas smiled.

_"Tula sinome, _Kagome_" _(Come here, Kagome) he said.

She stopped, much to the annoyance of Haldir's warriors who had to move around her, and ran back to see the blonde elf.

"What is it?" she said.

"Nothing really... I just enjoy your company" he said, smiling gently.

"Aah, is that so..."

She remembered the last time they were alone... She hoped this experience wasn't awkward because of it.

"I heard what you said, Kagome" he whispered low.

"What does that mean, Mr. I'm-sooo-mysterious?" she laughed at his expression.

He smirked.

"Sometimes this guy is just too cute to handle?"

Her face paled and he laughed in response.

"And which guy might you be talking about, sweetheart?" he asked innocently.

"I was talking...."

"Yes?"

She looked around hurriedly.

Aragorn. No, he has Arwen.

The Hobbits. No... just no.

Gimli. Ew... Hell no. As if!

Boromir. Ehhh... no. He'd just end up being confused.

"I was talking about Haldir!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned and faced her.

"And what were you saying?" asked Haldir, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh she was just telling me how-" Legolas began but was stopped when Kagome covered his mouth with her hands.

"What a nice guy you are... you know? I'm really glad we have such strong men like you guys to guide us! It's such a relief!" she said quickly, laughing nervously.

For the most part... it worked.

The other elves smirked and puffed out their chests while Haldir just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This woman... sometimes she just...Ugh, I need a drink." He groaned in irritation.

_'He somehow reminds me of Lord Sesshomaru back home... He was like an older brother to me and now I have no idea what's going on with him'_ I thought and forced myself not to frown.

Legolas laughed hard as his mouth was released.

"That wasn't nice, Legolas" Kagome said, pouting with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry... truly I am. Is there any way I can possibly make it up to you?" he said smiling while mocking her.

Kagome thought hard.

"If I ever call on you, you will do as I tell you. It's only good for one thing though. Is that alright?" she said, smirking.

_'This could be handy... In due time'_

Legolas looked confused but she just smirked at him. He nodded warily. She smiled brightly and skipped ahead to speak with Aragorn.

Legolas frowned in response and his eyes turned solemn... almost thoughtful.

It had seemed like centuries before the group came to a stop before an archway. Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eye that Haldir had stepped away and his eyes were focused on the stairways.

She followed his line of sight and saw two silhouettes making their way down the stairs. Their hands were clasped together and they looked like they were not of this Earth. Well Middle Earth that is.

Aragorn touched his head in greeting as they all looked on in awe.

The light that seemed to surround the couple dimmed and there in all their glory stood Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They were both extremely beautiful in Kagome's opinion.

She saw Galadriel's eyes focus on young Frodo as he seemed to swallow nervously.

Celeborn spoke as he looked over the group, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

He looked confused for a moment and continued on. "Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" he inquired.

Galadriel's eyes flickered and looked to Aragorn who looked up.

"I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow" came the voice of Galadriel. It chilled Kagome to the bone and she repressed the urge to shudder.

Aragorn nodded curtly to confirm the statement as Celeborn turned to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria" said Legolas.

Gimli looked down at the ground sadly.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose" stated Galadriel.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin."

Gimli looked up at her words.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Boromir looked at her, his face seemingly pained. He could not hold her gaze and looked away.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost" came Celeborn worriedly.

Galadriel spoke to all of them. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

"Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She chose that moment to take in Sam and smiled.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

She felt the Lady's gaze focus on her and stared at her defiantly. Everyone seemed perturbed by her presence but she would stand strong.

Galadriel flinched visibly and then moved her gaze back to Frodo.

_'Just what exactly does she want with Frodo?"_ I wondered.

* * *

The group began to settle down to rest. When a pained melody soared through the air.

"A lament for Gandalf" stated Legolas. His face was firm but Kagome knew that if she looked into his eyes, they would tell her a story about what was going on in his mind.

"What do they say about him?" asked Merry, slightly curious.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near" said Legolas, he looked down in sadness.

Sam knelt to make his bed. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them" he said to Merry.

"The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green…" he said. "Or after thunder… silver showers…"

Aragorn turned and smacked Gimli who had been snoring. The action caused the dwarf to grunt.

"Came falling like a… rain of flowers…" Sam finished.

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He said slightly upset. Kagome looked at him with a slight quirk of her lips.

Aragorn walked over to Boromir, who was by himself in his own little corner.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected" said Aragorn to Boromir. Boromir looked at him incredulously.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir seemed shaken and Kagome worried if the Lady had actually hurt him. She would have hell to pay if Kagome ever found out about it.

Aragorn sighed and sat down beside him.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I — I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored" came Boromir's determined yet shakey voice.

"Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago" replied Aragorn smiling gently.

Kagome was glad the two were getting along. She noticed Legolas lie down a few meters from her and she wondered why he was being so weird today.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir seemed proud and I smiled at his child-like behaviour.

Aragorn smiled again.

So with that conversation in my head, I closed my eyes hoping to get some rest from the tiring journey. Only time would tell if I would.

* * *

**HLF: Yay! Finished!!! This was actually pretty long. I hope you guys like.**

**Dark: The characters seemed a bit off...**

**HLF: Yeah, I noticed that too but I don't know what to do about that right now. Maybe I'll know later after, you know, I eat something. I'm so flipping hungry!!**

**Dark: You're kind of ... creepy.**

**HLF: Awee Darky I know that's your way of telling me you love me!**

**Dark: Totally oblivious...**

**Oh and if any of you guys like the game Left 4 Dead, I might consider writing a story featuring my favourite couple of the game Zoey and Francis. But then again, it's just an idea for now. But be on the lookout! If you've never heard of this game and are into fluffy bunnies, pink clouds, peace and all that fluffy stuff then don't go look it up. Ahehe... Just a heads up. It's a bit gorey and filled with blood. Just in case any of my reviewers get freaked and pass out. It could happen!**

**R & R guys!! Byeee!**

**HLF**


	8. Ghost of the Past

**Chapter 8: Ghost of the Past**

* * *

**HLF: Yay! Okay! Quick update! I'm going to try not to make you guys wait as long for updates because I know how it feels to wait for people to update... Since you guys are awesome I was like "Why would I put my reviewers through this?!" and that is the story of how chapter 8 was spawned. Hehe. **

**Dark: Tell the story! Honestly, just get on with it!!!**

**HLF: Oh and I realized how long LOTR really is just yesterday so I will have to compress the story a bit otherwise it'll be way too long. But it'll still be good... I hope. Or it may not be that long... I have no idea at the moment.**

**Hopefully you like this chapter... I don't know if I portrayed Galadriel right! Eek! Don't kill me! I'm sorryyyy!!!**

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. There was the rustling of fabric and the sound of someone getting to their feet was heard.

Her head snapped to the side quickly.

Even though there was a lack of light, Kagome could tell the form was that of a hobbit. A closer look at the figure showed that it was Frodo... But where was he going?

She noticed there was someone walking ahead of the young hobbit and realized it was Galadriel. Her dress was flowing behind her. The young hobbit, Frodo was following her quickly but to where she did not know.

Kagome made the quick decision to tag along as well. Just the way Galadriel had looked at her made her feel on edge about this woman. She had to be wary. Kagome quickly shuffled to her feet as quiet as she could and took off after them.

Frodo and Galadriel came to a glade where she proceeded to fill water from a stream into a pitcher. Kagome stopped abruptly and hid in the shadows. Galadriel turned toward Frodo.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she said.

Frodo seemed suspicious but curious. "What will I see?" he replied.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror… shows many things…" said Galadriel while stepping up to the basin. She began to pour water onto the mirror. "…things that were… things that are… and some things...that have not yet come to pass."

She stepped back.

Frodo walked up to take a look at the mirror below. Kagome couldn't see anything from her position.

Kagome shuffled slightly to get a better look but saw Galadriel's eyes dart in her general direction. Kagome grimaced and halted her actions.

She saw the ring pull Frodo closer to the water and steam began to appear from the basin. Then suddenly, Frodo threw his body backwards and landed on the grass, panting heavily.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind... It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking: it is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all."

Kagome looked at Galadriel curiously, for once wishing she was a mind reader.

She heard Frodo take in a breath.

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring."

_'No, Frodo! Don't!'_ she heard herself scream in her head.

Kagome's eyes shifted back to Galadriel.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this."

She advanced towards Frodo and though Kagome's heart screamed at her to run and grab Frodo, she found her mind halted her efforts in order to satisfy its curiosity. What would she do?

Galadriel's hand was placed over the ring and Kagome noticed it was shivering uncontrollably. Whether in excitement or fear she did not know.

Then slowly, Galadriel began to change.

Her eyes grew dark as she towered above Frodo with her arms flung out.

"In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen!" she claimed maniacally.

Her hair began to flow around her in waves as Kagome felt a great sense of evil in the air. She sprung out of hiding and grasped Frodo within her arms. She spun him so that he was behind her.

"Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea!" she said, her eyes wild as she took in the two before her.

"Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me, and despair!"

Kagome felt Frodo's small hands on her arm as she took in his fear filled eyes. She inched them both backwards little by little.

Then all of a sudden, the darkness drew away and Galadriel became who she had been before. Kagome didn't know whether to be wary or appalled.

"I pass the test" she said, panting heavily. "I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

She turned her back and walked away from them both at that moment.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but found no words came out. She closed it. _'Why is she acting like nothing had happened just now?'_

"I cannot do this alone" came the small voice of Frodo.

Kagome found she was able to squeeze his shoulder for some form of comfort.

"You are a Ring bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to be alone" Galadriel stated simply.

Galadriel lifted up her slender hand to display her dainty fingers. Upon one finger she wore a ring.

"This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, and I am its Keeper. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will."

Frodo stepped around Kagome cautiously but still keeping some distance away from Galadriel.

"Then I know what I must do. It's just…" he paused, his eyes troubled. " I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel turned and strode towards him to meet his eyes.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future" she said and smiled at Frodo.

Kagome felt her protective nature overcome her confusion and she stepped closer to Frodo. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her in an attempt to keep him safe.

Galadriel stood up straight.

"The one whose eyes tell a great deal" she said as she gave a gentle smile at Kagome.

Kagome did not return it but turned to face Galadriel showing she had her attention.

"I see there is a great deal of pain you have gone through... Though I do not know what-"

"Go back to the others Frodo" ordered Kagome, her eyes still focused on Galadriel.

The young hobbit seemed a bit reluctant at first, wanting to hear what Galadriel had to say, but eventually made his way back to the others.

The two women were now alone.

"What do you want from me?" questioned Kagome, her muscles tensing.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" replied Galadriel. "I am just... curious about you"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at that.

"I see darkness in your future but it is not clear. Blurred. Nothing is clear when I try to decipher you. It has never happened to me before..."

"I'm not..." began Kagome. "I'm not from here... maybe that's why you can't..."

"Where are you from?" said Galadriel.

Kagome grinned. "From far away... You wouldn't know it. I don't even think it's on this planet!"

"I see."

But her tone made Kagome wonder if she actually believed her.

There was silence for a long while until Kagome broke it.

"What can you tell me about my future?" asked Kagome, looking up at the woman.

"It is filled with darkness and evil. Pain and suffering. It... I've never seen anything like it. You will have much grief in the time to come. It will be unbearable"

Kagome shivered at the seriousness of her voice.

"But I do know that there are some hints of light along the way. You will be alright, Kagome"

Kagome looked up at the woman and smiled brightly. It was the first time she had heard her name from the older woman.

"Thank you, Galadriel"

Galadriel returned the smile with a nod of her head.

* * *

The Fellowship stood on a shore. Their donned garments that had been given to them by the elves.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes" said Celeborn, looking at the Fellowship.

Kagome looked out and saw Galadriel appear in the distance. She walked towards Legolas.

She felt the familiar feeling of jealousy rise up in her chest as he turned to look at the beautiful woman.

Galadriel gave him a bow and he smiled in response.

The feeling deepened and Kagome frowned in worry. He hardly ever smiled at her anymore...

Galadriel then turned to Merry and Pippin. She gave them each a dagger. They looked at their weapons and then gave a goofy grin to each other.

She then passed them to Sam to whom she gave a cord of rope. Kagome was confused but let it slide.

She turns to Gimli who looked away from the elf.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing... Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth" he stated.

If Kagome hadn't seen the other sides of the dwarf she would have admitted that was sweet of him to say.

Galadriel laughs and smiles at him. She then turned away from him.

"Actually, there was one thing!" he said but paused. "That's quite impossible. Stupid to ask..." he said and for a minute Kagome felt bad for him.

And then it was her turn.

"Kagome."

She looked up to see Galadriel in front of her and she smiled slightly.

"I have a gift for you as well... It is but a few words" she said and smiled.

Kagome nodded for her to continue.

"Though the path you walk may be perilous and bleak, you must never lose hope. For your will is strong and you will overcome any situation no matter how difficult. I believe you, Kagome, can help your teammates overcome any obstacle with that will and strength. Please do your best" she whispered and placed her hand on Kagome's head.

_'Like I haven't heard that so many times before'_ thought Kagome.

"_Quel marth_, Kagome. I wish you a safe journey"(Good luck) with that she nodded at Kagome.

Kagome smiled a bright smile at the beautiful elf and it was returned. She felt sad she had to leave this place and this person who had tried to help her. But she knew their journey was one of great importance.

Then, much too soon for Kagome, Galadriel passed to Aragorn whom she talked to in quiet whispers. And then to Frodo whom she gave a clear, crystalline bottle that sparkled like nothing she had seen before.

Soon, Galadriel had left and Kagome felt Dark brush against her leg in a comforting gesture. She picked him up, patted his furry head and turned her gaze to Legolas once more.

Legolas and some of the elves were preparing for their departure.

Legolas turned to Merry and Pippin, and showed them a piece of what appeared to be bread. "Lembas. Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

He left them with that and turned to make his way to Gimli.

"How many did you eat?" asked Merry to Pippin.

"Four" he said, smiling proudly.

She turned back to Celeborn who had started to speak again.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin" he stated.

She looked at the Fellowship as they began to enter the numerous boats and followed suit.

She entered the boat which Legolas had sat in and noticed as he shifted away from her slightly. Kagome frowned in annoyance.

He then proceeded to help Gimli to the front of the boat.

She looked around and noticed Aragorn and Celeborn talking to each other.

Kagome shut most noise out and tried to focus on their conversation. The rippling of water faded as did the many conversations around.

"Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" said Celeborn heatedly to Aragorn.

They pause as Aragorn looked out and met her gaze. He then looked back to Celeborn and noticed he held out a dagger.

Aragorn took it from him and unsheathed it.

The dagger glowed ominously.

"_Le aphadar aen_" (You are being tracked) whispered Celeborn.

Aragorn pushed the dagger back into its sheath and looked back up at the older man.

"By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

Aragorn nodded and made his way to the boats.

The Fellowship began their journey down the river.

Kagome perked her ears up when she heard the voices of the elves sing another melody. It was beautiful.

She listened until it faded into the distance.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me" said Gimli to Legolas.

"What was it?"

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head... But, she gave me three."

Kagome guessed Legolas was smiling.

* * *

It seemed like they had been rowing for years but in truth it hadn't been that long.

Kagome could hear the marching of the Uruk-hai throughout the forest. She stole glances at the forest around her but could not spot one.

The sun soon began to set over the horizon and darkness swept across the land.

The Fellowship decided to rest a small island and pulled up on the shore.

Boromir looked out from behind a large rock at a log that was floating in the river. With a closer look, Kagome saw that there was a small hand that clutched at it. A head poked out from behind the log and Kagome noticed the beady little eyes that were observing them.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria" said Aragorn as he noticed the little creature had gotten quite a bit of attention.

Gollum muttered something inaudible.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman" said Aragorn, looking at Gollum.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous" said Boromir, who seemed somewhat apprehensive.

"Have some food, Mister Frodo."

Kagome turned to see Sam speaking to Frodo. She couldn't help but admire the loyalty that Sam held for Frodo.

"No, Sam."

Sam seemed upset about the negative reply. His eyebrows were drawn together in frustration and worry as he spoke again.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mister Frodo…"

"I'm all right."

"But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would."

That name brought familiar memories to the surface in Kagome's mind. It was saddening but with a deep breath, she knew she would be alright.

"You can't help me, Sam… Not this time" said Frodo. Kagome wondered what he meant by that. But, she wasn't supposed to be listening in on people's conversations to begin with. "Get some sleep."

Sam looked like he wanted to say more but turned and left Frodo by himself.

Frodo's eyes darted to meet Kagome's and she smiled gently. He looked away.

She stood and made her way to him and sat down next to him, drawing her knees to her chest.

"What's up with you, kid?" she asked him while looking up at the many stars. From the corner of her eye she could see Boromir and Aragorn arguing.

She sighed deeply and decided Frodo was more important at the moment.

"Nothing" he replied quickly.

She turned to him with a smile on her face again. "Okay, spill. I know just by the way your speaking that something's wrong. Also, the gloomy face is also a hint... at least I think it is."

He stayed silent.

"Oh come on Frodo!" she said, gripping his shoulder and shaking him lightly. "I'm your friend. You can tell me anything! Maybe I can help..."

He seemed doubtful but opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm not sure about this..." he started and she nodded for him to continue. "What if we don't succeed? What if the ring falls into the wrong hands? Gandalf's death would be for nothing..."

Kagome looked at his face and noticed the worry that was painted onto his features. She sighed deeply.

"It's... It's like there's so many things that are riding on this mission! What happens if it doesn't go as planned? What happens then?" said an exasperated Frodo.

"It's just..."

"A lot of pressure" she finished for him.

Frodo looked at her with his brows furrowed. He nodded stiffly.

"Listen to me, Frodo" she said. He looked her in the eyes again.

"No one said this journey was going to be easy... But you chose to take it and now you have to follow through with your decision"

He ducked his head and Kagome realized how harsh that sounded coming from her mouth.

"You can do this, Frodo" she whispered and he looked up at her again.

"Look around you."

And he did.

"Do you think all of these people would be here if they thought this mission was hopeless?"

"They're only here to protect me because I can't protect myself" he said, somewhat bitterly.

Kagome grinned, "Is that what this is about? Not being able to defend yourself?"

She laughed slightly but looked back at the serious face of Frodo, muttering a quick apology.

"You want to know something, Frodo?"

He nodded for her to continue.

"I was once exactly like you" she said and looked at his stunned face. She gave him a weak smile in response.

"Yep... Back in my village we were on a mission almost exactly like this... and I thought I was too weak to accomplish it..."

Kagome took a deep breath and chuckled bitterly at what she would say next.

"There was this guy named... Inuyasha and he was always there to protect me" she said and couldn't help but cringe at the name. Her face twisted into a scowl at the rush of memories that flooded every corner of her mind. It hurt.

The silence lengthened.

She took in a deep breath of air and forced herself to control her emotions.

Frodo was confused but waited patiently for her to collect herself. It was strange to see Kagome like this... He never thought she had this side. She was always smiling... She was the ray of sunlight that always brightened the tense atmosphere of their journey.

"What I'm trying to get at here is... You're not alone on this, Frodo. You've got friends that can and will help you with this. You don't have to feel pressured... We'll make it -together" she said.

"And no mattered what, I'll always protect you, Frodo" she said and looked into his glossy eyes. Hopefully, she hadn't touched his heart to the point where he would bust out into tears.

"After all... no one leaves my friends broken and bleeding without being ripped in half by yours truly" she said and grinned. He returned it.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to the part about one of us being broken and bleeding" he said seriously. Soon they both cracked up and laughed.

Soon, it was far too late for them to continue with their conversation.

"Goodnight, Kagome. I'm... I'm glad we got to talk tonight" he said, smiling brightly at her.

"Anytime, kid" she grinned and moved her makeshift bed.

She smiled softly before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the Fellowship was back in their boats and in the water.

Kagome looked around at the forest. She was slightly unnerved by the sight of the Uruks running through them.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

She turned and saw Aragorn speaking to Frodo with a smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile as well. It had been a while since she had seen a smile on the ranger.

Kagome turned and looked at the majestic Argonath as did most of the Fellowship. The two statues held themselves with a proud air about them. Their arms were forward with their palms out in a gesture that said 'stop'. Soon voices filled the air, singing in the tongue of the elves.

The Fellowship soon came to a sort of beach and they exited their boats.

Kagome walked up to Frodo smiling. But, his attention was on Boromir who seemed a occupied by his own thoughts. Frodo wore a look of fear and Kagome put an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Frodo" she said giving him a smile. She and Frodo strode towards Legolas whilst pulling Frodo along.

_'What is up with Boromir?'_ she wondered, silently.

**_'I have no idea, Kagome. But it's slightly unnerving. I don't trust the look in his eyes. He looks at Frodo strangely...'_**

She nodded towards the little neko that trotted at her side.

Kagome reached Legolas and gave him a tentative smile which he returned with his own half-smile.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north" stated Aragorn firmly.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" replied Gimli.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf" said Aragorn, looking at the dwarf.

"Recover my…!?" he started and growled out in anger at his realization.

Legolas stepped away from her and Frodo and went to speak to Aragorn.

Kagome frowned. Ever since that night, things seemed a bit awkward with the two of them. She wished it would go away, but she had to talk to them.

"We should leave now" said Legolas, looking perturbed

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness" replied Aragorn looking at the blond elf.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it" said Legolas, looking seriously at Aragorn with his brows drawn together.

Legolas soon turned and met her eyes. She blushed uncharacteristically and looked away.

Kagome noticed Merry looking around the campfire with firewood in his hands.

"Where's Frodo?" he questioned curiously.

She heard Sam wake up from his slumber and looked swiftly down at her side.

No Frodo.

"I swear he was right here just a few minutes back!" she exclaimed. Aragorn met her eyes for a few seconds before she swept her eyes swiftly across the camp.

Her eyes stopped on a shield that lay forgotten next to a few bags.

"Oh no" she whispered with wide eyes.

Kagome quickly took off into the woods with not a word to her companions.

She had no idea where she was going but she had to at least try and find them.

* * *

Kagome had been running for what felt like ages. She could feel her legs starting to protest against the thought of going any further but she urged them on.

**_'Kagome, stop!' _**called Dark in her mind as she looked down at him.

She halted her actions as her blue orbs swept over her surroundings quickly until she came upon a figure that was nestled in nature.

**_'There!'_**

Her breath hitched and she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing at the moment.

"Frodo?!" she called out breathlessly.

He looked startled as he took in Kagome. She felt the familiar feeling of relief wash over her and she invited it happily. Only for her mind to return to the important matter at hand.

"Where is the ring, Frodo?" she inquired and stepped closer.

"Stay away!" he yelled and crawled backwards as best as he could.

"What? Frodo!" she said and halted her actions, confused. "I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Frodo stopped himself and brought his eyes to hers. She noticed her own confusion reflected in his orbs and fear was also present.

"Just hold on a minute and tell me what the hell happened!" she said and stepped closer again. Kagome watched his body tense in response and frowned. "I swore to protect you!"

He stood slowly and stepped back cautiously.

"Can you protect me from yourself?!" he yelled.

He opened his palm and there was the ring. It gleamed in the sunlight and she felt something urge her forward from the back of her mind.

"Would you destroy it?" he said, his voice and hand quivering.

Kagome strode forward in almost a trance-like state as she caught sight of the trinket.

It was calling her to take it. Just begging her to take it and run. The little hobbit wouldn't be able to keep up with her even if it wanted to. No one knew where they were... It was the perfect opportunity!

**_'Don't Kagome! It's tempting you but you must not give in!'_**

Dark's voice echoed in her mind and she heard him growling from her side. But the ring just looked so magnificent from her view. It was beautiful. Would it be so bad if she kept it to herself?

**_'You promised Frodo you would protect him! If you took it, what would Frodo think of you? What would Legolas think?'_**

She paused, blinking rapidly and sighed.

Legolas hadn't even spoken a word to her as of late.

She covered Frodo's hand with her own and closed it.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor. You know that" she said and looked deep into his eyes with earnest.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."

She smiled and could feel Dark rubbing against her leg in happiness.

A rustling in the bushes caught her attention and she turned and pulled out her katana swiftly. She could feel Frodo step behind her softly.

"Kagome? It's me."

She blinked her fuzzy eyes and looked up.

There stood Aragorn and he looked down at her with confusion written on his face.

"Ah, sorry Aragorn" she said, grinning impishly at him and sheathing her katana.

Aragorn looked down at his own blade and unsheathed it. It glowed and Kagome met his worried eyes.

"Go, Frodo!" he said walking to the hobbit and pushing him forward urgently.

He seemed confused.

"Run! Just go!" she screamed at him.

Something clicked in his mind and he hurried over the hill. He took one look back at her and Aragorn. Then he continued on running from what he did not know.

The sound of marching caught her ear and Kagome frowned. She turned to look at Aragorn with her brows furrowed.

He began to walk out from behind the ruin as Kagome followed suit.

The sight of Uruk-hai marching towards them greeted her eyes. She pulled out her katana as Aragorn touched his forehead to his sword.

The Uruk-hai were before them now and then they attacked like a wave. Kagome sliced the nearest one in the neck and watched satisfied for mere seconds as blood spewed out. She whipped her axe out and shoved it straight through the head of another.

The punch of adrenaline started to kick in as Kagome began moving faster than she normally would. She shot a stream of miko powers out of her hand and burned a dozen of Uruks.

An Uruk-hai slashed at her side and she gasped at the pain that came from her hip. She scowled and kicked him the shin, watching as his legs buckled beneath him. Kagome then brought her axe and sliced his head clean off.

One of the Uruk-hai shouted something to the rest but Kagome could not understand him.

She felt the immense heat of them closing in around her but couldn't find Aragorn anywhere.

"Kagome!"

She looked around her but could see nothing but the blackness of armour. Then, swiftly she swung her axe around her in an arc which caused many of the Uruks to fall dead at her feet.

But, no matter how many she took down, more would rise to take their places. It seemed almost impossible.

But the need to find Frodo fueled her to fight harder and faster.

An arrow whistled past her ear.

Kagome whipped her head around and grinned from ear to ear at the sight that greeted her.

Gimli was running as fast as his short legs could go with his axe at the ready.

Aragorn was fighting off dozen of Uruk-hai with his blade dripping with their blood.

And Legolas... Legolas was standing in all his glory atop the ruins with his bow firing multiple arrows at different enemies.

She was happy that they had come to back her up.

She hacked her way through the crowd of Uruk-hai knowing that Legolas' arrows would protect her in case some of them got through.

Her miko powers whirled around her as Kagome breathed deeply. The Uruk-hai near her backed off, wondering what to think of this new power that they were faced with.

She sheathed her weapons as she felt that irresistible feeling of power course through her veins like fire. Kagome drew in a deep breath as she left the rush of her miko powers consume her. Her eyes flashed a liquid silver as they had before their entry to the mines of Moria and soon her miko powers bolted, like electricity, from her fingertips and threw the closest Uruk.

It went through him like a knife through butter, leaving a gaping hole in his chest.

Another Uruk came from behind, attempting to hack her in half. She caught his wrist and let her miko powers do what they did do best. Burn.

She burned the offending appendage right off his body as he screamed in anguish, falling to his knees. Her leg came and kicked the Uruk in the ribs, effectively knocking the breath out of him.

Kagome turned and surveyed the area with her eyes fierce.

She caught sight of an Uruk-hai getting closer to Legolas' side and she let out a growl. Legolas looked at her carefully for a moment before pain streaked across his features.

An Uruk had struck him on his shoulder, driving the blade through the flawless flesh that no doubt had been there.

Kagome ran towards him as she noticed Legolas' eyes turn to the Uruk who was drawing back for another blow. He ripped out an arrow and shoved it through the creatures vile heart. If it had even had a heart.

Kagome stopped in her tracks as Legolas looked at her. Though he was bleeding, he managed a weak smile of reassurance in her direction.

Legolas shot the bloodstained arrow through another Uruk-hai and continued on with his own onslaught as did Kagome.

Abruptly, the loud blast of a horn filled the air.

Kagome drew her katana out of an Uruk and kicked his body away from her.

"The horn of Gondor!" shouted Legolas above the sounds of swords clashing.

"Boromir!" yelled Aragorn as his eyes widened in realization.

Kagome saw Aragorn begin to make his way down the slope towards the sound and followed suit.

They battled side by side, cutting down the numbers of the Uruks by many.

With her keen eyesight, she saw Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the distance.

Adrenaline rushed through her body as she raced even faster.

She saw the first arrow fly into his chest.

"No!" she screamed helplessly.

Kagome couldn't stand to lose another of the Fellowship. It was just too much to take in.

She heard Aragorn at her heels.

More arrows flew into Boromir's bleeding body. She gasped as she tripped and stumbled down the hill. Her body flew into the clearing and crashed into what seemed to be the Uruk-hai leader.

"Go! Take care of Boromir! I've got him!"

Aragorn took up his sword and sliced at the leader, drawing him slowly but surely away from the two.

Kagome forced the sounds of battle out of her mind and turned to Boromir.

"You're going to be okay... I just... I just need to get these arrows out" she whispered, stumbling over her words. "It's going to hurt but I need you to bare with me. Okay?"

"They took the little ones" he got out, through huge gasps for air.

"Quiet. You must not speak."

But he continued on, despite her attempts to quiet him.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

"Gone now hush" she said, brows furrowing.

Okay, first she had to remove the arrow. Otherwise, his injuries would heal around him. She had just enough energy for her miko powers to heal him cleanly.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

She paused and stared into his eyes.

_'I guess the temptation was too much for him...'_

She reached to pull out one of the arrows.

"Kagome! Watch out!" called Aragorn

Kagome whipped her head around only to get smashed in the face.

She blinked furiously as her eyes became blurry.

Her eyes refocused and she could see Aragorn pinned to a tree by a shield. She took a deep breath and the next thing she knew she was being held up by her throat.

The Uruk-hai leader stared at her paling face with dark eyes.

She couldn't think as panic rose in her mind. Kagome was losing oxygen and fast.

Her hands attempted to claw at the arm that was snaked around her neck. Tears sprang forth from her eyes as the pressure on her throat only increased.

Kagome whimpered softly as her legs dangled in the air. She positioned her leg and kicked him right in the shin.

He did not falter.

She gave out a cry of frustration and continued her kicking like a madwoman.

Kagome could hear Aragorn grunting as he tried to release himself from the shield.

"Kagome!"

Through her tear-filled eyes she saw Legolas atop a hill with his bow poised.

He let loose a flurry of arrows which one by one pierced the Uruk-hai leader.

The Uruk-hai let out a harsh growl and dropped Kagome to the forest floor. She scrambled backwards against a tree and tried to regain her breath.

The Uruk-hai leader advanced towards Legolas and Kagome looked at the remaining distance between the two fearfully.

Kagome stood slowly and took staggering steps towards the duo as Legolas continued to fire arrows. Gimli was trying his best to remove the shield from around Aragorn but was distracted by the advancing Uruk-hai.

Suddenly the shield gave way and Aragorn was released. He surged forward and drove his sword forward at the unsuspecting Uruk-hai.

The blow was fatal and the Uruk-hai made a look of surprise before dropping to the ground. Dead.

Kagome stopped and tried to balance herself. A massive headache was beginning to form inside of her head and she groaned in response.

She looked up and noticed Legolas' eyes on her. Kagome smiled brightly at him and he smiled in return.

In the distance, she heard a noise.

Kagome stopped.

Every nerve in her body was screaming at her that something was going to happen. Her gut told her to run. But, she was exhausted. She felt like crumbling then and there but she couldn't shake that feeling of insecurity.

Something felt wrong.

The sound of a bowstring being released registered in her mind.

She turned towards the sound slowly and saw an arrow heading straight for her, its tip glowing a familiar pink.

_'But how...?'_ she thought.

It hit her and all she could do was gasp out in pain.

Her vision blurred for the second time that day and she fell to the ground. But, before she fell into a black abyss, she could have sworn she saw the red and white robes of a miko and the familiar face that she detested so very much.

"K-Kikyo..."

* * *

**HLF: I really like this chapter!! It was NINETEEN PAGES! Almost twenty! I'm so happy! The ending idea was kind of random. It just popped into my head when I was wondering how to link the two worlds together. I might also go back and edit a few chapters again. They seem two choppy compared to my later chapters. I don't like it! **

**Dark: You abused Kagome a bit too much here... **

**HLF: Well, I was trying not to make her too overpowered. Sheesh. **

**Dark: Whatever...**

**I also loved the little convo with Frodo and Kagome. That was really cute. Heehee!**

**Review please! Thanks!**

**ja ne**

**HLF**


	9. Lives Lost

******Chapter 9: Lives Lost**

* * *

**HLF: Okay, sorry guys. I know I haven't updated in a long while but I've just been having a lot of problems with life at the moment and just didn't have the energy or the time to get back to writing stories but I felt bad for not giving you guys an update in a while so I decided to give you one now. I hope you like.**

**Dark: I missed you, HLF!**

**HLF: Missed cha too Darkie-kun! I just wish I had more time to update. Things are kind of upside down right now but I'm gonna do my best!!**

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, her eyes showing terror.

"Kikyo! Kikyo she was here!"

Legolas placed a calming hand on her shoulder from his seat beside her.

"Kagome!" he said trying to press her back down as panic overtook her.

"She was here! We have to run!"

She stood abruptly and tried to rip her arm away from Legolas. Her legs began to push herself forward as alarms went off in her head. She wasn't making much progress as Legolas was still holding her back. She felt a burning pain in her abdomen and then the memory of the flaming pink arrow flew threw her mind.

"Kagome! Stop it! Just lie down!" hissed Legolas as he took in the forms of the sleeping members of the Fellowship all around him.

"No!" she screeched.

Gimli stirred, much to Legolas' horror.

"It's not safe! It'll never be safe!"

Legolas wrapped his arm around her and twirled her to face him. She struggled as his hand came up to clamp over her mouth.

Her voice became muffled as she continued her struggling.

"It's okay, Kagome. You're alright. Nothing can touch you here."

Her eyes were still wild as tears sprang forth. She had to leave. She had to get them all out of here before it was too late. Kikyo would destroy everything! She always did!

She remembered the life that had been brutally torn from her as soon as that witch had reappeared. It had felt like a hole was shot through her heart and all that was left was a longing that could not be sated.

'_Why is Kikyo here? What does she want from me?!'_

"Kagome..." mumbled Legolas.

"You're safe with me. I will not let harm come to you. Never" he whispered, looking deep into her eyes with earnest.

Kagome slowly calmed down. Though his words were cheesy and there wasn't any way to know if his words were true she couldn't help but trust him. There's a type of aura around Legolas that just made her calm in most situations. She just knew that he would never let her down.

Legolas relinquished his grip on her. But, Kagome couldn't stop herself from leaning against him as she collected herself. Her breathing was heavy as she gripped his upper arms with her head resting under his chin. Legolas had one arm gripping her hip and his other was on her shoulder attempting to steady her.

"Oi! What are you two doing?" hissed Gimli as he sat up in his bed.

Legolas turned his head to gaze at the dwarf. "Just quiet down and go back to sleep, Gimli"

The dwarf muttered under his breath but happily went back to sleep.

"Oh my gosh" sniffed Kagome, through her tears. "Gimli didn't see anything did he? Please say no."

Her eyes were wide as the remainder of her tears continued to fall.

"No, nothing at all. You can relax" replied Legolas, pulling his body back to look at her. His arm still grasped her shoulder as his other hand came up to stroke her hair softly.

She looked up at him with glossy eyes as a small smile broke out on his face.

"You know..." she sniffed. "You don't need to say no because I told you to"

He chuckled low. "I know"

Silence followed as he continued to smooth back her hair. Her sniffles died down as Legolas just held her.

Kagome's mind struggled to find something to say to him. Legolas seemed to notice and looked her in the eye again. Her mind told her to say something but her brain had no idea what to say.

She pulled away from him and looked away at the hundreds of stars that lit up the night sky. Her feet brought her out to the edges of the camp and to a field filled with tall, swaying strands of grass. Kagome sat down cross legged and turned to see Legolas right where she had left him.

She grinned wickedly.

"You're welcome to sit with me, ya'know?"

A small smile lit up his face as he came and sat down next to her.

"So..." came Kagome's voice.

"So..." repeated Legolas, grinning at her with his eyes twinkling.

"What's up with you lately?" she said and noticed his eyebrow raise in question. "I mean you just seem so on edge lately... It's weird and I think secretly it's stressing me out." She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well..." he started but seemed reluctant to continue. Kagome's eyes lit up as she looked at him curiously. "Never mind"

"No! Tell me! Come on!" she said, eagerly. He looked away and she frowned. "Please?" she whispered with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Kagome..." he mumbled as she looked him in the eye again. "Do you have any feelings for me? At all?"

Kagome pulled herself away from him and flinched visibly. Knowing Legolas he'd get straight to the point. She should have prepared herself for that. "Well, you're one of my closest friends-"

"Not like that"

He grasped her chin in a firm grip and forced her eyes to meet his.

"I meant... Do you like me intimately?" he whispered.

Her eyes shifted to look at anything but him. Those eyes that could stare into her soul and find out just what she was thinking. She couldn't let him know. She just couldn't.

She hesitantly glanced back at him to see what his face would show.

His eyes were staring into her own and eventually he seemed satisfied with what he saw. His mouth twitched into a smile for a mere minute before he shifted closer to her.

Kagome's eyes widened. She recognized this scene from any romance novel.

Alarms rang in her head as everything that was going on around her told her that it would be so wrong to do this. What about Frodo? Kikyo? The ring? What would happen to all those things? Anybody would have known that falling in love on a mission was a bad idea... But she just couldn't resist and her heart would hear none of her reasoning.

Her mind was screaming at her to push him away for fear of heartbreak. But, her heart was ready to dive into the pool that was Legolas' love. Maybe just one time would be alright. Just for once she could just let everything slide and have a special moment of her own. Just once.

She placed her hand on his arm that held her face. The searing heat she felt reflecting her own temperature as her skin seemed to tingle.

The scene seemed to move in slow motion as Legolas' head shifted forward to bring his lips to hers. His eyes slid shut and finally his lips touched her softly.

All it once, lightning coursed through Kagome's system and caused her to gasp. Her eyes also widened further if it was even possible.

She felt Legolas' tongue slip past her lips as his eyes opened to look at hers.

'_That innocent, nice guy act he puts on really makes it hard to believe that he's incapable of this sort of thing.'_

But, the kiss was delicious to Kagome. So undeniably alluring.

She was wrong about his love. It wasn't a pool. It was quicksand. And by the gods she was sinking fast. Part of her hoped she wouldn't resurface but the other part wanted her to.

They pulled away for air as Kagome looked through her eyelashes at his face. His face was lightly flushed with rouge as she touched her lips softly. The aftershocks of the electricity made her shiver visibly.

Her arms came out again and pulled him down to her lips again. Again, the spark flew throughout her body and she could help but moan softly. Her left hand gripped him as she poured her everything into the kiss.

Her tongue slipped out to nudge his lips and thus became a sensual dance of tongue, teeth and lips.

Legolas pushed her back slowly and opened his eyes as hers fluttered open as well.

"Don't be so hasty, my dear Kagome" he whispered, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

Kagome pouted softly. "Well you started it!" she grumbled.

Legolas laughed loudly. "So childish!" he whispered ecstatic.

Kagome's mouth quirked, "Well... if I'm a child I guess that makes you a perverted old geezer!"

She burst out laughing and rolled around on the ground for a few minutes.

Legolas nudged her side with his foot and she sat up to face him again.

"Whaat?" she muttered.

He just smiled at her with a love struck look on his face.

'_Idiot...'_ she thought while laughing to herself at the how adorable he was.

* * *

The group was preparing to leave to where Kagome still had to wonder.

"Aragorn?" she called.

"Hmm?"

"Where... Where is Boromir's body?" she asked, gulping visibly.

"We have put him to rest, Kagome. You had been through enough so we did not think to bother you" he said and pointed to the falls of Rauros.

"And the hobbits?"

"Gone" he whispered and saw her face fall. "We do not know where but we can only hope for the best... for the sake of this mission"

Kagome nodded grimly and Legolas touched her hand affectionately to show that he was there for her. She turned and smiled at him in response. Aragorn gave them a knowing look but Kagome chose to ignore it and save herself the embarrassment.

Kagome closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. She silently prayed that the hobbits were doing well, wherever they were.

'_I hope Frodo is alright'_ she thought, frowning.

'_**I'm sure he will be just fine. Your words have helped him to not feel so alone. He'll be tough to break now'**_

She gave a half-smile to the small neko that was rubbing up against her leg.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands" stated Aragorn as he looked at his teammates one by one.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed" said Gimli as his eyes dulled with sadness.

Kagome frowned again.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left"

The others nodded solemnly. Kagome was happy that they were at least going to try and help them out a bit. Merry and Pip were good kids... they didn't deserve the fate that was dealt to them.

"We can still fight this, guys. The enemy is strong..." Kagome paused as she looked at the ground. "And there may not be many of us... But, I don't plan on giving up so easily just cause the going got tough. If we just have a little faith..."

She caught Aragorn's eye and he gave her a slight smile.

"I know we can pull through this. I just know it!"

Kagome managed to smile. Though her mind and her heart were not smiling on the inside... She decided to stay positive for her teammates.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Kagome laughed aloud at Aragorn's statement as a smile broke out on Gimli's face. He seemed excited. Kagome was glad for it.

If only for just a minute it made the whole journey seem possible and worthwhile.

Aragorn took off at a run as the group followed him into the forest.

* * *

They soon reached a tall hill.

"Look!" shouted Legolas as his eyes squinted for off into the distance at a large black mass.

Kagome squinted too and realized that the black mass was really the Uruk-hai soldiers!

"Pip and Merry have got to be with them" she said as she looked pleadingly at Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded silently. "We must hurry"

Aragorn pressed his ear to the ground. Kagome looked at him puzzled as she wondered what he was doing.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

Aragorn rushed off again as Kagome raced to catch up with his form. The others followed close behind.

"Gimli! You better get your stubby little butt in gear before I kick it!" shouted Kagome grinning as Gimli struggled to keep up.

"Three day's and night's pursuit… no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell"

Kagome laughed aloud as his cheeks turned red at the exercise. They slowed down as they reached the bottom of the hill. Plains spread out all around them as deep valleys and hills dipped and rose.

"Kagome!" called Legolas.

She ran towards him as his arm was held out to her.

"Look at what I found"

She glanced down at his palm and saw a silver brooch. It seemed familiar...

Her mind seemed to click at that moment when she realized where she had seen it. She grabbed it in her hand and looked at the brooch in the sunlight. There was no mistaking it.

Aragorn came up behind her and peered at the object of interest from over her shoulder.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall"

Their eyes connected as Aragorn seemed to stare past her defenses and deep into her soul.

"They may yet be alive" said Legolas from infront of her as the connection broke.

"Less then a day ahead of us... Come!" he called.

Aragorn began to move again as Kagome noticed Gimli stumble again.

"Gimli, you alright?" she asked, truely concerned for her dwarf friend.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances"

She laughed again at his remark as Legolas stood beside her and let his hand graze her hip.

They group reached the edge of another hill. The view was beautiful. Kagome took in the entire landscape and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Though everything looked nice, Kagome couldn't shake the bad aura she was getting. Her gut told her something was up and she had never gone wrong with that feeling.

"Rohan. Home of the horse lords" stated Aragorn as he stared off into the distance.

"There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us" Kagome said, as she shivered from the feeling she was getting.

"The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" called Legolas as he squinted into the distance again.

Aragorn nodded at him in acknowledgement. "Saruman"

* * *

They had been running for a few days now. Kagome had to admit she was a bit tired but they did rest every now and then.

Legolas strode to her side and slipped her hand into his. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth and comfort it brought.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night"

She gazed into his deep blue eyes as he stared into her own in return. Suddenly, she heard a noise in the distance. It grew in volume as she recognized it to be the sound of horses drawing near.

Aragorn motions for them all to hide and Dark hopped into Kagome's arms. They hid in the bend of the hillside as the riders rode past.

Aragorn stood up much to Kagome's alarm. She emerged from hiding as well, ready to pull him back as soon as possible.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

Kagome cursed Aragorn for a minute. As the armed riders turned and made their way towards the now exposed group. They were surrounded in a matter of seconds with spears pointed at them.

"Great job, genius! Way to alert them all to our presence!" hissed Kagome at Aragorn. A spear drifted dangerously close to her face but Legolas moved closer to her. He attempted to shield her body with his as Dark hopped onto the ground and tried to seem as menacing as possible.

"What business do elves, a man, a cat and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" questioned a man. Kagome looked at him first. He seemed to be leading the cavalry. Her hand went to grip her katana just in case its services would be needed.

"Speak quickly!" he called out as he waited impatiently for one of the group to answer.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine" said Gimli, as he stared at the man straight in the face.

Aragorn's arm went out to grip Gimli's shoulder. Kagome guessed it was a signal to say, "Shutup and let me do the talking"

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" the man sneered at Gimli.

Kagome felt a growl rise in her throat but quick as lightning, Legolas had his bow pointed at the man. The arrow's sharp tip was mere inches away from his face.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" shouted Legolas as his face scrunched up in anger.

The cavalry seemed to focus on Legolas more as Kagome felt the anger rise within her.

"I swear if you touch him, I'll break all your necks... I swear" she ground out from in between clenched teeth.

"Well, isn't it surprising to see a female elf act so... rowdy" said the man as he eyed her with interest.

Kagome blew a stray strand of hair out of her eye as she glared at the man in front of her. She noticed out of the corner of her eye as Aragorn pushed Legolas' bow down.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn" stated Aragon as he took a moment to study the leader. "This is Gimli, son of Glóin. Legolas, from the Woodland realm. Kagome from the Feudal Era and her companion Dark."

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king"

Kagome mentally cheered for

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe..." the man paused for a moment. His hands reached up to remove his helmet and his face was then revealed.

"Not even his own kin."

The spears all around the lowered as the cavalry began to relax.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked" said the man, as he gave Legolas a look.

"And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive" said Aragorn quickly.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night" stated the man as he looked Aragorn in the eye.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" cut in Gimli quickly.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes" added Kagome as her eyebrows drew together in worry.

"We left none alive"

Kagome felt dread fill her. Though she had only known the hobbits for such a short time, the news hit her right at the core. She felt her sense deteriorate right then and there. All she could think was: _'They're gone... We've failed... They're gone'_

The man pointed to a black cloud in the distance that rose up in the sky. "We piled the carcasses and burned them"

The feeling of hopelessness found a way into Kagome's heart as she sank to her knees, speechless.

"Dead?" whispered Gimli.

The man nodded solemnly much to Kagome's horror. "I am sorry"

"Your apology doesn't bring them back now does it?" hissed Kagome as her eyes brimmed with tears. She glared hatefully at the man in front of her. He had taken away part of her new family...

The man seemed to pity her as Legolas knelt down and hugged her to him.

"I don't need your freakin pity! You just took the lives of two innocent young kids that hadn't even gotten the chance to grow up! How dare you?!" she screamed as the tears ran down her dirt stained cheeks.

She attempted to lunge at the man but Legolas held her back. He whispered comforting words into her ears that only they could hear. Those words didn't help to extinguish the burning anger that raged on within her.

"Hasufel! Arod!" the man called as he continued to look down at the heart-broken Kagome.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters" he stated as Kagome looked up to see two horses standing before them. He gave her a meaningful look that tried to express his sadness at her loss. She heard none of it.

"Farewell"

Kagome felt the need to kill this murderer before her. He had taken the lives of her friends away. How could she just stand by and let the bastard leave? How could she?

"Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

The man and his cavalry departed after this was said.

Legolas was left with an inconsolable Kagome while Gimli and Aragorn were left with their own thoughts.

* * *

**HLF: Kind of boring chapter I thought. I don't really like it but at the same time I do. I was watching the movie and I noticed there was a whole lot of.. nothing going on... just running around mostly.. no real dialogue. But the beginning I like. Ahah hope you guys liked.**

**Dark: HLF! You totally forgot about me this entire time! I was barely in there!**

**HLF: Sorry Dark! In truth I kind of did forget about you but like... there wasn't really much going on.. ahah.. **

**Ja ne**

**HLF**


	10. Edoras

******Chapter 10: Edoras**

* * *

**HLF: Yaaay! Guess what? I reached the chapter 10 milestoneee ahah so happy those that have reviewed and stuck by me have been here to witness such an awesome event**

**Dark: I don't think they really care HLF...**

**HLF: Well whatever. It's an UPDATE meaning an update on me as well as this story so shush ahah**

**Note! Ladies out there who don't know what archery does for the body... trust me! My friend does archery and he feels like a rock... Now imagine a rock hard Legolas ;)**

* * *

Kagome took a moment to collect herself as she ran her slender fingers through Legolas' fine blonde strands. The notion was soothing to her as Legolas rubbed gentle circles on her back.

She inhaled deeply.

"You okay?" asked Legolas as he pulled away to look at her red face.

Kagome nodded silently. Legolas sighed for a moment and then lifted up her chin. His lips met hers for the second time in moments in another one of his delicious kisses.

Kagome deepened it and gripped his jaw and attempted to pull him closer. She moaned lightly into his mouth as her earlier anger and sadness seemed to melt away.

It was clear now. This man was the only person that could lift her up when she was feeling down. Just his kisses could make her body feel like it was on fire.

Legolas managed to pull himself away from her tight hold and smirked. "Well I guess you are feeling much better now, aren't you?"

"Mhmm..." she murmured, in a daze.

Legolas managed to chuckle as he took in her dazed expression. He then proceeded to lift them both off the ground. He dusted them both off and managed to graze her behind lightly.

He blushed lightly while Kagome grinned viciously at him.

They turned and made their way towards Gimli, Dark, Aragorn and the horses.

"We got to go check out that camp of theirs" stated Kagome with authority as she adjusted her weapons.

The group seemed to agree readily as they nodded and mounted the horses.

"Hop on, Kagome" said Legolas, giving her a half-smile and an outstretched arm.

Kagome scrunched up her face in disgust.

"No offense, babe. As much as I want to ride with you and all I am not getting on _that."_

Legolas seemed confused as Kagome pointed at the brown horse that he had mounted on.

"What's wrong with it?" he questioned curiously.

"Well, for one it was given to us by that _murderer_ whose guts I would gladly rip out right about now" she paused at this as a look of irritation appeared on her face. "And two, it'd be best for the group if I patrolled the skies. You know... like a lookout or something."

Legolas half-smiled again as he adjusted himself on his horse and urged the horse to a slow gallop. The gallop began to increase in speed as Kagome watched him head off with a dreamy expression on her face.

The whinnying of another horse brought her out of her daze as she noticed Gimli and Aragorn take off after Legolas.

She felt the air move behind her as Dark transformed. Kagome then turned around and mounted him.

'_**Ready?'**_ Dark's voice penetrated through her mind, smooth and clear.

She petted his large, fuzzy head in response. In truth, she was a little bit nervous but she thought that she'd overcome her fear soon enough.

The wind seemed to rush by her at miles per second as they surged into the air. Her eyes were drying fast as she couldn't help but keep them wide open for fear of missing something in this once in a lifetime experience.

Her heart seemed to jump into her throat as the air continued to rush by. Her clothes rustled violently in the wind and her hair flailed about wildly. Her mind finally registered where exactly she was and the thought was absolutely mind-blowing.

She was in the sky!

That wide expanse of blue that had always been above them the entire time! She was up there!

Kagome couldn't help but let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Well, this isn't so bad!" she exclaimed. All she had to remember was not to look down and she wouldn't get the crap scared out of her.

At that thought she clenched her teeth tightly. She couldn't resist the urge after all and her head tilted downwards as she looked at the ground below.

Her stomach was queasy and she resisted the urge to throw up. Everything as so far away from up here! She could see that horses from here... They were so tiny!

At this thought, she also noticed that it was a long drop down.

She gulped visibly as Dark seemed to lower at her thoughts.

Her mind seemed to focus as Dark glided to the left. They cut through the air like a knife through butter as Kagome took in the scene below. She saw the smoke still rising and noticed the remains of fires, ashes and charred remains... In short, it was chaos.

"Must've been some fight..." she wondered aloud.

Dark flew lower to get a closer look as Kagome noticed the rest of the gang catch up to her.

Dark's huge feet made a thumping noise as they touched down onto the gound.

Kagome saw Gimli run over the a pile of charred items. He swiftly reached in and pulled out a belt.

"Look! It's one of their belts!" he said, as his eyes widened in recognition.

Kagome walked to Legolas and held his muscled forearm. He seemed to be concentrating with his eyes closed.

"_**Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath"**_ he whispered, as Kagome rubbed his cheek lovingly. _**(May they find peace in death.)**_

The sound of metal scraping the floor caught her attention as she turn to see Aragorn kick a helmet. Aragorn then let out a cry of anguish and fell to his knees with his palms on his head.

"We failed them."

Kagome frowned at this. She didn't want to believe that this was over. She didn't want to believe it. She _couldn't_ believe it was over with.

A mark in the sand crossed her vision as she pulled away from Legolas to inspect it.

"Aragorn..." she murmured as she knelt down to observe.

Aragorn pulled himself together and walked near her. His eyes sparked with hope and Kagome hoped his eyes wouldn't lose that feeling.

"A Hobbit lay here..." he mumbled as he lay his fingertips on the markings. "And the other"

Aragorn moved quickly as he noticed more marks in the sand. "They crawled" he murmured louder. "But their hands were bound"

"Their bonds were cut" he said as he observed the remnants of what seemed to be broken rope.

Aragorn jumped to his feet and jogged farther into the distance. "They ran over here…" he said smiling but then paused. "And were followed."

The Fellowship, or what was left of it, observed the remainder of the tracks.

"The tracks lead away from the battle!" exclaimed Kagome with enthusiasm.

"Into… Fangorn Forest" whispered Legolas with an incredulous look on his face.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" shouted Gimli as his face turned red.

Kagome's face scrunched up. What was so bad about Fangorn Forest?

"Fangorn Forest is said to be a dangerous, evil forest" said Legolas pulling her near. "It is said that the trees that inhabit are... different. And that there are many evil creatures that tear apart those who enter"

Kagome gripped his forearms again and couldn't help but release a pathetic whimper.

The group was silent. No one moved. No one spoke.

Kagome pulled herself away from Legolas and stepped to the edge of the forest. She peered at the mass of trees and noticed the aura that emanated from it.

She turned swiftly and took a step towards the group. "Well?"

The other three looked at her in question.

"We are going after them arn't we?" she questioned with exaggerated movements.

No one replied.

"Or are we just going to fail them? Leave them to survive on their own?"

Aragorn nodded solemnly as the group ventured into the forest.

* * *

Gimli observed a particular leaf and then proceeded to taste it. He spit it out in distaste, "Orc blood!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics but was curious as to why orc blood was in the forest in the first place.

"These are strange tracks" mumbled Aragorn as he observed the markings in the dirt once again.

"The air is so close here" whispered Kagome as she drew herself closer to Legolas. The atmosphere seemed so tight and contained. It was almost making it hard for her to breathe.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger" murmured Legolas into her ear as he held her by the hip.

There were whispers in the wind suddenly and on instinct Gimli raised his axe.

A smile broke out on Legolas' lips, "The trees are speaking to eachother"

Kagome was in awe at the number of whispers she had heard.

"Gimli..." she said, smirking.

The dwarf seemed caught off guard as he shook his head.

"Put the axe down"

He gave a sound of recognition and lowered his axe slowly.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Kagome's mouth opened slightly in awe until Gimli made a witty remark.

"Talking trees, huh? What do trees have to talk about except the consistency of squirrel droppings"

Kagome snorted and couldn't help from giggling.

Legolas put a hand on her stomach and pulled her behind him.

"Aragorn, **nad no ennas**!" Legolas yelled as Aragorn rose to his feet. **(Something is out there!)**

Kagome attempted to squint her eyes where he was looking but she found it hard to find anything... considering she didn't know what she was looking for.

**"Man cenich?"** she whispered into his ear.** (What do you see?)**

Legolas' eye shifted from right to left and Kagome felt a powerful aura approaching. She drew her katana.

"The White Wizard approaches."

Aragorn quickly brought the group into formation. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" he called.

The group put their hands on their respective weapons as Kagome moved herself into a territorial stance in front of Legolas.

"We have to be quick" whispered Aragorn.

They turned but were greeted by a blinding light. Kagome groaned and covered her eyes as best she could. She heard the clanking of metal as weapons were dropped. Legolas' arrows were useless from the looks of it. Her own sword hilt became too hot to hold and it clattered onto the ground.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits" came a voice.

"Where are they?" yelled Kagome as she attempted to step forward but was held back by Legolas.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

No, it hadn't. Who was this someone?

Before she could ask, Aragorn's voice broke through.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The light dimmed slowly and Kagome`s eyes opened to reveal Gandalf dressed in a pure white robe.

The old man smiled as both Legolas and Gimli bowed.

"It cannot be!" whispered Aragorn in disbelief.

"Forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman" confessed Legolas, sheepishly.

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"But you fell!" shouted Aragorn as his eyes widened drastically in fear.

"Through fire and water" responded Gandalf.

"From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth" said Gandalf with memories pulsing throught his brain. "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside."

"Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth."

"But it was not the end. I felt light in me again" he murmured with a small smile. "I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Kagome exclaimed and surged forward to maul the old man. She gripped him around the neck and began to spew small kisses all over his wrinkled forehead.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name" he mumbled while smiling gently.

"I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

Kagome's eyes widened at this statement.

Could it really be true?

* * *

The group trudged through the forest, trying to wrap their minds around the new information.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed" said Gandalf to the group.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" called Gimli as he noticed their spooked horses.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king" stated Aragorn to add his two cents worth.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured" said Gandalf much to their disappointment.

"Then... Then we've done all this for nothing? We're going to leave the hobbits in _those_ words?

The trees seemed to shake around her.

"Not that that is a bad thing as such... " she mumbled nervously.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains" stated Gandalf.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend" said Aragorn looking at the floor.

Gandalf looked at him for an explanation

"You still speak in riddles" he said and smirked.

The group laughed at this and it seemed to lighten their moods slightly. Kagome shifted to grab Legolas' calloused and much larger hand.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong" said Gandalf smiling.

"Strong? Oh, that's good" said Gimli with sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be" scorned Gandalf.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one" observed Gimli and Kagome stifled a chuckle.

They reached the edge of the forest and the group seemed to relax for a few minutes.

Gandalf then proceeded to let out a loud whistle.

Kagome was curious as to why he did this until she heard a whiney in the distance. She looked up and saw a beautiful white horse.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" murmured Legolas, mesmerized by the beast.

The beautiful animal came to a stop infront of Gandalf as he smiled at it. He called out to it:

"Shadowfax"

"He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers" stated Gandalf.

Kagome looked in awe at the animal. It was so white, so pure.

Dark seemed to hiss angrily from her shoulder at the thought.

_`But you're cute too Dark!'_ thought Kagome, smiling inwardly.

'_**I, Dark, am **__**not**__** cute!'**_ huffed the neko cat.

The group mounted their horses then with Gandalf on Shadowfax, Legolas and Kagome on one horse and Gimli and Aragorn on another.

"Hold on, Kagome" murmured Legolas as he felt Kagome caress his abs through his clothes. "This is going to be a long ride"

At that his horse reared and the group took off at a gallop.

* * *

Edoras came into view after the longest ride that Kagome had ever experienced.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong" stated Gandalf.

Kagome nodded solemnly as they began to enter the edge of the town.

"Be careful what you say" said Gandalf as the people gave them strange looks as they approached. "Do not look for welcome here."

A piece of fabric flew from the sky and fell in Legolas' lap.

Kagome grabbed it being sure not to touch... him.

Observing the material, she realized it was a flag of some type.

What was happening here? Something seemed very wrong.

The group approached a castle-like structure as the people of Edoras gave them paranoid looks.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Gimli's remark as they continued onward.

They dismounted from their horses and tied them to a post outside the castle. They then climbed the stairs but much to Kagome's irritation guards stepped forward.

She moved herself infront of Gandalf and kept her hilt on her axe. She'd kill these fools in seconds if they hurt any of her group. She swore it.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue" stated what Kagome thought was the head guard.

She looked at Gandalf in worry and he nodded at the group solemnly. Kagome growled aloud as her teammates disarmed themselves.

She reluctantly relinquished her axe, bow, arrows and katana.

If anything they still had Dark, so that was a plus.

"Kagome" warned Gandalf.

Kagome muttered under her breath as she took off her shoe and popped out her dagger.

Gandalf gave her a look and she responded with a stern look of her own to say that she would not give up her darts that were attached in a pouch at her hip.

"Your staff?" reminded the guard.

"Surely you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" responded Gandalf with a raised brow.

I couldn't imagine that _Gandalf's staff _was a mere _walking stick_. Afterall, this is Gandalf we are talking about.

Gandalf winked at Kagome and she smirked softly. He grabbed her arm and attempted to walk along with her at his side.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King" stated Gandalf as he took in the figure of the snake at the king's side.

The evil snake whispered something in the King's ear that Kagome didn't pick up.

Kagome stopped and felt the guards come closer to the Fellowship as they followed them in.

"He is not welcome" hissed the man at the King's side.

Theoden's eyes remained vancant as he stared blankly forward. He wasn't looking at anyone but at the air it would seem.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" murmured Theoden, his voice rough.

"A just question my liege" hissed the man at his side.

'_I suppose this guy is Grima-whatshisface'_

Grima stood at this and faced the group head on for once. Kagome felt his evil aura penetrate her to the core and she couldn't help but shiver. This would end badly.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest" he stated as he looked Kagome up and down. Kagome shuddered under his gaze as Legolas' fists tightened.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" shouted aloud as he seemed to pull away from Kagome.

Kagome mentally cheered him on in her head and pride built up inside her.

Gandalf slowly raised his staff, much to Grima's anger.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" burst out Grima in anger.

The guards moved then to attack the Fellowship.

Kagome pulled away from Gandalf as the old man began to walk towards Theoden. She kicked the legs out from behind one of the guards and elbowed another in the head. The metal bit at her arm but she couldn't care less at the moment. Right now she had a job: protect the Fellowship.

"Theoden, Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows" called out Gandalf.

Kagome turned just in time to see Gimli knock over Grima as he headed for Gandalf.

"I would stay still if I were you" smirked Gimli as he put his heavy boot down on the evil man.

"I release you from this spell!" yelled Gandalf as he held out his staff.

Theoden laughed bitterly. "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey" he responded bitterly.

He continued to laugh a rough, bitter laugh. Gandalf then threw back his old robes and the startling white penetrated the room

Theoden seemed alarmed as he shrunk back away from Gandalf.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound" stated Gandalf as he again pointed his staff at Theoden.

Theoden cried out in pain and shrank further into the seat.

A woman tried to rush in but Legolas held her back. He ordered her to wait.

Kagome felt a growl rise in her throat and that sickening feeling of jealousy sink into her as she noticed the way the girl had let her arm linger on Legolas' forearm.

'_That is MY forearm! Get off!'_ seethed Kagome much to her own surprise.

She felt Legolas' questioning gaze on her but dared not meet it.

"If I go, Theoden will die" stated a dark voice from Theoden.

Gandalf did not relent and still continued on. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!" shouted the voice as the words fell from Theoden's lips.

"Be gone!" yelled Gandalf as Theoden attempted to run towards him. Theoden was thrown back as the girl that had held on to Legolas flew to his side.

"Eowyn" croaked the man as his features seemed to change back to normal.

He looked up and noticed the group around him. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again my friend" said Gandalf as he smiled softly.

"Dark have been my dreams of late" murmured Theoden with a shake of his head.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword" said Gandalf as he stared at his distraught friend.

A sword was brought forth as Theoden grasped it firmly in his hand. His gaze then turned to Grima and Kagome was eager to see what he would do to the snake.

* * *

**HLF: Okay guys! Im going to have to end it there. Got a lot of work to do tomorrow so I'll have to continue some other time but I hoped you liked it! It was fourteen pages.**

**Dark: R & R as always!**

**HLF: if you got any suggestions and comments of course! Try not to flame.. any haters out there ahah.**

**Ja ne**

**HLF**


	11. Prepare for Departure

**Chapter 11: Prepare for Departure**

* * *

**HLF: Okay guys, chapter eleven here for you guys! Really tired ugh. Too much workkk :(**

**Dark: Just get on with HLF, make it less painful for all of us.**

**HLF: I suppose you're right! Hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. **

**YES, I know that Eowyn was supposed to fall for Aragorn but not in my story uh-uh! **

**YES, i found out I made a mistake in the last chapter with the whole Mearas thing. I'm sure you'll all be glad to know I fixed it.**

**NOTE: I will change some things in the original storyline. That is not because I dont know the LOTR story. It is just because I am going to do something with it. So, please don't make remarks on it because I know what I'm doing. Questions are okay though.**

**Anwaysss, here's chapter eleven! :)**

* * *

Grima managed to release himself from Gimli and stumbled. His arms were grasped by a pair of guards. Kagome watched as they threw him out the open double doors at the entrance to the castle.

_'I'm so glad they got rid of his greasy butt!' _squealed Kagome in her mind.

**_'As am I' _**purred Dark in her mind.

Kagome stepped towards the doors and watched as Grima's pitiful body rolled down the stairs. Dark soon trotted up to her side and observed the man as well.

Grima let out a grunt of pain as a hiss came from his lips. "I've only ever served you my lord."

Kagome heard the heavy footsteps of Theoden as he stormed towards the man.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he yelled angrily as he stepped down the steps.

"Send me not from your side!" pleaded Grima as got down on his knees.

Theoden scoffed at this and raised his sword only to have it pulled back by Legolas.

A scowl formed on his lips as Legolas held his arm there. "No, my Lord! Let him go!" called Legolas, in an attempt to calm the furious king. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account"

At this Theoden's arm slackened as his sword was brought down slowly to his side again. Kagome gave a small encouraging smile to Legolas and he managed to return it. She watched as Legolas turned to offer a hand to Grima.

Much to Kagome's anger, Grima spat on his hand and stood swiftly. A growl was released from her mouth as she shifted to chase after the scurrying rodent.

"No Kagome, stop" muttered Aragorn as he gripped her waist.

"Lemme at him! That stupid, greasy, little idiot!" she huffed as she attemped to peel Aragorn's hands from her body.

"He is not worth it Kagome! Look! He's already gone!" stated Aragorn as he grasped her to him.

A few minutes of silence passed as Kagome calmed herself down. Aragorn released her soon after he realized this and she pulled herself over to grasp Legolas' forearm.

"Did he hurt you?" she mumbled hurriedly as she flipped his arm over.

Legolas chuckled softly and pulled her to him. His arm held her head to his chest and his other holding her around the waist.

"Hail, Theoden, King!" she heard Aragorn yell.

The shuffling of feet pulled Kagome out of Legolas' arms as she turned to see a crowd kneel before the king.

Theoden looked shocked as realization hit him.

"Theodred? Where is my son?"

The woman who had grabbed onto Legolas earlier, Eowyn, whimpered softly.

* * *

Kagome let a few tears fall.

They had just witnessed the burial of Theodred, son of Theoden. She hadn't known the man personally but she could feel the emotions of the towns people around her. They were torn and heart-broken. They had just lost their prince. She couldn't fathom how Theoden must have felt right about now.

The crowd dispersed as many went on their way. Many were crying and others trying to be strong for the rest.

Theoden stood motionless, staring at his son's tomb. A flower came into view. It was pure white and seemed to sway gently in the breeze. Simbelmyne.

Theoden and Gandalf continued to converse next to Theodren's tomb. She saw Theoden's eyes glisten with tears.

Legolas pulled on her arm and guided her as well as the others, back into the Golden Hall.

* * *

The whole group was gathered within the Golden Hall.

Two children had entered the hall just moments before with Theoden and Gandalf. They seemed to have not eaten for days as they dove into the food that was provided.

The woman, Eowyn, was at their side.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree" she whispered with wide eyes.

Kagome heard one of the children ask for her mother.

There was no answer.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young ones. They reminded her of the young hobbits and at that thought Kagome frowned.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron" stated Gandalf as he glanced at Theoden. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king" added Aragorn as he joined the conversation.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Eomer cannot help us" said Theoden bitterly. "I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

There was a dead silence after this was said as everyone was left to their own thoughts.

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not" murmured Aragorn.

There was nothing but silence as Theoden walked towards Aragorn.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan" he grumbled out as he glared down at Aragorn.

"He's just trying to give you some important advice" Kagome stated as Theoden met her gaze. "With all due respect sir, we mean you no harm. But, there _is_ a war coming. And if you don't do something, it's going to hit you.. hard"

Theoden's gaze didn't falter as he glared at her.

Kagome stepped towards the stubborn man as her gaze intensified. "Sir, what have you not grasped of this situation? If you don't defend yourself and your people. People will **die**. And it'll be all **your** fault for being a stubborn man"

Eowyn stepped up to Kagome at this and placed herself between Kagome and Theoden.

"Calm yourself" hissed Eowyn as she took a threatening step towards Kagome.

Kagome was tempted to ask this girl what the hell she was going to do but all that came from her mouth was a dangerous growl. It rose at the back of her throat and echoed throughout the hall in waves.

At this moment Gimli burped and eased the tense situation just a little.

Gandalf pulled Kagome back by her shoulder as he whispered out, "Then what is the king's decision?"

* * *

The Fellowship was gathered outside of the Golden Hall with the rest of Theoden's people at the foot of the stairs. An armed man appeared from the doors of the Golden Hall and made his way down its steps.

"By order of the King, the city must empty" he shouted as all eyes turned to observe him. Few gasps were heard as whispers surged throughout the crowd like a wild fire.

"We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

With that, the man Kagome knew as Hama, returned back into the Golden Hall. The people around them began to shuffle around and prepare themselves for the trip.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" hissed Gimli in a growl as his grip tightened on his axe.

Kagome nodded in understanding. Running away would never solve a problem. She knew that from experience.

She noticed the Fellowship begin to head to the stables and jogged lightly to catch up.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people" murmured Aragorn in a hushed voice. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out than that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre" stated Gandalf as they entered the stables. His pace was quick as he struggled to get his own words across.

Then Gandalf rounded on the Fellowship and his eyes held a strong hold on Aragorn's.

"Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him" said Gandalf as Kagome noticed his eyes waver slightly. "I fear for the survival of Rohan."

Just as soon as she had saw him waver, Gandalf had recomposed himself and was looking around quickly. Finding what he wanted he stepped closer to the white horse, Shadowfax.

"He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold" he stated sternly as he gently let his hands play over the mane of Shadowfax.

"They will hold" replied Aragorn calmly.

Gandalf let out a wry smile.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time" he gripped Shadowfax lightly and mounted himself upon the great beast. "Good luck. My search will not be in vain."

Kagome's bottom lip quivered as she reached a hand out as if to stop him. He had just come to them and he was already leaving? How could he?

"Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East" he said as he took Kagome's hand and kissed the top of it.

Kagome let a tear slip as her hand was released.

"Go" she whispered as her voice cracked slightly.

Shadowfax gave a low whine as Gandalf turned him towards the exit to the stable. Gandalf gave a small smile as he then turned and galloped out the stable, never looking back.

A loud whiney was heard throughout the stables as clattering rang throughout.

Kagome's eyes locked with Legolas' as they then began to walk towards the commotion with Gimli trailing behind.

Her eyes were greeted with the sight of a struggling horse surrounded by many men.

Legolas hastily approached the men and laid his hands on the panicked horse.

"That horse is half mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him" pleaded a man as he and his friends stepped back from the two.

Legolas began to speak to the horse in hushed whispers as he stroked it softly. The horse seemed to calm at his words and he huffed softly.

Kagome smiled sweetly at Legolas as she saw his gentle side being drawn out. He was absolutely amazing.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." grunted Gimli as he stepped back from the sight.

Kagome grinned at this.

"His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse" came a voice that Kagome knew all too well.

Legolas nodded lightly as he took in the sight of Eowyn. He continued to speak to the horse as the horse seemed to whiney at the attention he was getting.

"I've heard of the magic of Elves, but I've never seen it being used before" smiled Eowyn as Legolas locked eyes with her.

The hairs at the back of her neck seemed to stand up as Kagome looked up at how the two were interacting. It made her sick.

"It is not magic" murmured Legolas as he patted Brego's neck. "You just have to treat them as one of your own"

Eowyn nodded as she placed her hand atop Legolas' where it was placed on Brego. She smiled softly.

Kagome's stomach churned as jealous decided to rear its ugly head. She blinked once, twice and then took a deep breath to calm herself.

She turned swiftly and walked away from the pair. She couldn't bear to see this. She didn't want to. She _couldn't._

"Kagome! Wait, Kagome!" called out a flustered Legolas as he struggled to race after the furious woman.

Kagome smirked slightly.

She wanted to turn and see what that _Eowyn_ was feeling right now. Jealousy? Anger? She grinned at this and felt satisfied.

Even if that woman dared to touch Legolas like that. Even if she dared tried to make a move on him. Legolas liked her and it would hopefully stay that way. And it would be her that got to hold his hand and kiss him.. Be near him. Her heart was in the palm of his hand and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She scowled still as these thoughts continued to fill her head.

If it was like this then why did she feel an uneasy feeling fill her? That feeling of dread?

* * *

**HLF: Alright mates! This is kind of a short chapter I guess but I've come to the stage where I have all these ideas and I kinda know where I'm going. I just need to think it through and put it all together.**

**So, so, so I hope y'all liked it! :)**

**Dark: I'm waiting for something big to happen...**

**HLF: Hmm... I wonder what would satisfy these readers?**

**Review please!**

**Ja ne**

**HLF**


	12. Spirited Away

**HLF: Hey all. I took a long break from Fan fiction due to Family issues and school issues. I had almost forgotten about everything I had created here. But seeing that I had viewers that were still interested in this story. I decided to continue on with what I had ended off with. I may have forgotten the few twists and tricks I had up my sleeve but for the most part I remember where I was going to go with this fic.**

**Thanks for being patient with me.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Spirited Away**

* * *

Kagome sat atop the stairs that lead to the main hall. The dull sheen and bloodstains of her blades had begun to bother her. They were overdue for a good cleaning.

She was still fuming from her encounter with Eowyn and Legolas. He had followed her but she just didn't have the patience to deal with him at the moment. So, she had run till he had given up on finding her. Yet, here she was again.

Kagome dragged a dirty rag across the hilt meticulously as she attempted to clean the dried stains. Dark nuzzled against her legs as he attempted to calm her nerves.

She felt heavy footsteps come up beside her until they came to a halt.

Aragorn sat beside her after a few moments. For a while they both said nothing until Aragorn decided to speak up.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he said, smiling.

"Bugger off Ara. I'm not in the mood right now" groaned Kagome. Her face shifted into a frown unknowingly as she stopped her ministrations on her blade.

"Oh? And what has gotten little Kagome's knickers in a twist?" he grinned at her as she punched him the arm.

"Nothing" she huffed.

"Oh really? I doubt that" he said, his grin growing even larger if that was even possible.

"Doubt all you like, it doesn't matter to me" she argued stubbornly.

Aragorn poked her in the side as she shrunk away from him.

"Don't do that" she whined. "I'm really ticklish"

"Oh really?" he grinned.

"Shouldn't have said that" she concluded as he continued to poke her in the stomach as her body shook with laughter.

"Stop!" she exclaimed, gasping for breath.

His fingers continued to ghost over her skin as she shook visibly.

He finally stopped his assault as she broke away from him with tears in her eyes. She wiped them quickly as her face broke out in a grin.

"We must keep our wits about us Kagome" said Aragorn.

"These people are leaving their homes. They need us now more than ever. We are the ones that must have a strong facade. We must be strong for these people" said Aragorn.

Kagome nodded in understanding. As much as Eowyn bothered her she would never show it to anyone.

Aragorn patted her thigh gently as he stood and proceeded down the steps. Kagome sighed deeply and pulled on her happy face. There was no time for feeling sorry for yourself.

"_**That is true" **_murmured Dark in her mind. _**"But you have to get over these feelings of jealousy you have. It may cause more trouble than it's worth"**_

"_I know Dark... I know... It's just hard for me"_ she whispered in her mind reflecting back to the numerous times she had been compared to Kikyo. She couldn't count the times Inuyasha had told her she was nothing in comparison to Kikyo. The feeling of inferiority consumed her.

She stood and stepped towards the door that led to the main hall. Two armored men stood guard at its entrance. Reaching towards the door handle she pulled it softly as it creaked open in response.

Murmured voices filtered through the hall as she listened through the small gap in the door.

"I fear neither death nor pain" came a feminine voice.

"What do you fear then, my lady?"

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. All chance of valor would be beyond recall or desire" murmured the woman again.

Peaking out from behind the door, she swung it open.

"You are the daughter of kings... A sheildmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate"

She looked up to the owner of the voice. Only to see a blonde head full of hair turned away from her.

Kagome felt her heart tighten as she noticed the deserted nature of the hall. It was just Eowyn and Legolas. Alone. In a room. Together. Her breath caught in her room.

Eowyn stared at Legolas and then switched her gaze to Kagome. Then back to Legolas.

Legolas turned slowly noticing there was another presence in the room. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed it was Kagome.

"Kagome" he breathed.

Kagome released the breath that she had not known she was holding. Eowyn silently slipped out of the room, carrying a sword with her.

"Legolas" she murmured as she watched him step closer. His arms slipped around her waist as he pulled her into a hug.

She pressed her lips softly to his. A chaste kiss that caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter wildly.

Legolas smiled in response as she went to deepen it.

Her tongue met his in a dance as she fused their mouths together. Lips, tongue and teeth clashing. Everything she was feeling was let out. All her insecurities. All her fears. Everything.

She tugged on his lower lip with her teeth as he let out a low groan pulling her tighter against him. She felt something in her stomach tighten. The urge to wrap herself in him was overwhelming.

They drew apart. His soft breaths caressing her swollen lips. She sighed in contentment drawing her lips to his ear.

"Kagome" he whispered, attempting to draw her attention.

Her tongue traced the shell of his ear before her teeth bit down on the fleshy lobe.

He gasped softy, "We need to go, Kagome. The others are all leaving. We can't afford distractions"

"But what if I want to be distracted?" she whispered in his ear breathing across the soft bite marks to cool them.

He stuttered, words attempting to form but dying on his lips.

Kagome pulled away and looked into his glazed over eyes. She was angry with herself. There wasn't time for distractions on this mission. Falling in love with Inuyasha had taught her that. Here she was again... with the cycle doomed to repeat itself.

"You seemed pretty okay with the distraction Eowyn had caused" she shot, furrowing her brows.

His eyes widened as she turned and went to pull away from him. His arms held steadfast around her waist from where he had locked them earlier.

She frowned at his hands interlocked on her hips. Her fingers gently rested over top his own.

"K-Kagome" he breathed into her ear, unsure.

The air around them was tense and thick. She felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't breathe.

She peeled his arms off of her and shrugged him off. Something should have been said there. Kagome didn't know what.

Opening the heavy doors to the hall she slipped out into the fresh air. Her knees felt weak from the kiss but her head was hot and fuzzy for another reason.

Kagome felt like she made things a whole lot more complicated than they should have been. She made a big deal out of nothing. Maybe she should go back and apologize?

No.

She had to let him know how she felt. Lying to him was not good. Lying to herself was even worse.

* * *

She felt Dark's muscles tense below her with each step he took forward. Kagome laid a kiss to the crescent moon on his fuzzy head as he purred in contentment.

They were on their way to Helm's Deep. The villagers trudged along beside them. Some of them stumbled along from the strenuousjourney.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women" stated Gimli amidst the silence. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance. They are often mistaken for dwarf men!"

Kagome giggled softly to herself at this and Gimli gave her an impish grin. She watched as Eowyn kept sneaking looks at Legolas.

Her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"It's the beards" commented Aragorn.

She met his eyes and he smiled encouragingly at her. Kagome met his smile with one of her own. It slipped from her features as soon as he turned his back.

"This in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarven women. That dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Kagome smiled at Gimli once more while Eowyn laughed softly.

"Which is of course ridiculous!" he stated laughing heartily. He let out a slight yelp as he slipped off his horse and hit the ground hard landing on his bottom.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter.

"It's all right!" called Gimli to those around him that seemed startled by his sudden fall. "It's all right! Nobody panic. That was deliberate!" he tried to assure those around him.

"Oh Gimli!" smiled Kagome. "You're hopeless!"

She grabbed the dwarf by his tunic and hoisted him onto Dark's back. Dark let out a slight yelp at the added weight.

"What did he just say to me?" questioned Gimli with a slight frown.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at Gimli as he peered over her shoulder at Dark.

"He says that he's never carried an unruly dwarf before. But he'll make an exception just because you make me laugh" she laughed.

"_**Indeed"**_ purred Dark as the sound vibrated throughout his body.

"Oh... Very well then!" chirped Gimli.

* * *

They had stopped to take rest. The villagers seemed tired and Kagome wished there was something she could give them to ease their tired feet. But she had been rather distracted and flustered before the departure so she didn't pick up anything but her own belongings.

Her eyes darted up to see Eowyn walking amongst the people with a pot of stew. She approached their makeshift group that consisted of Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and herself.

"_Why does she have to be so perfect all the time? She's beautiful and kind-hearted and here I am sitting and sulking. I feel like a cold-hearted bitch"_ thought Kagome, frowning.

Her eyes fell upon Legolas' form stretched out on the grass. Aragorn ruffled her hair softly as he took a seat beside her.

"Gimli?"

Kagome's eyes darted to the scruffy dwarf who stood a little bit away from the group. Eowyn was offering some of her stew.

"No. I couldn't. Really" he stated, waving her away with a smile.

She went to approach Legolas next, much to Kagome's obvious dislike. Aragorn elbowed her softly as their eyes met. His were full of unanswered questions.

Legolas sat up as she crouched next to him.

"I made some stew, Legolas. It isn't much... But it's hot" she said, smiling gently at him. She handed him a spoon and a bowl.

Legolas smiled at her and accepted the offering graciously. Kagome frowned further. She tried to remind herself that it was just in his nature to be his kind and mannered self.

"Thank you"

She turned towards Kagome and Aragorn. Kagome couldn't help but shoot daggers at her.

"Kagome-"

"No" she spoke out softly. She sighed to herself. It wasn't her fault right? It wouldn't make sense to make enemies. Especially enemies with King Théoden's niece.

Eowyn's mouth tilted into a frown of confusion as she then turned to Aragorn. Kagome stepped a little ways away from the two as they began to converse. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to hold herself together. Tears filled her eyes but she shut her eyes tightly. She refused to let her pain show. She had to be strong.

Kagome felt a pair of eyes on her. She had a good guess as to who it was but she refused to answer his gaze.

* * *

"My Uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken..." said Eowyn softly.

Aragorn coughed from his spoonful of soup. "King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time.

"Then you must be at least sixty... Seventy even! But you cannot be eighty!" she sputtered in disbelief.

"Eighty-seven actually..." mumbled Aragorn.

"You must be one of the Dunedaine. A descendant of Numenor... blessed with a long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend!" she continued, eyes sparkling with intrigue.

"There are a few of us left" said Aragorn as he stared into her eyes. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago"

"I'm sorry!" She shot out. "Please eat!" she urged.

Aragorn nodded.

* * *

They had begun their journey once again after a day of rest. Kagome walked along with the others giving Dark his rest. He had spent all night awake in case of intruders. He didn't trust Théoden's men with the job.

She smiled down at Dark who was curled up like a small child in her arms.

Kagome felt a presence near her. She turned to see Legolas at the mention of her name

"Kagome"

She looked down at her feet. Before he could say another word she couldn't help herself.

"I'm sorry" she blurted out then blushed at her hasty nature.

Dark shifted in her arms and opened his glazed over eyes. Noticing their current situation, he yawned widely and hopped out of her arms. Seemingly skipping out on the sap fest. He hopped over to Gimli who complained about having to house a chubby cat.

There was silence for a moment before Legolas spoke up.

"You don't have to apologize... I should have realized" mumbled Legolas as he looked into her eyes. He was searching for forgiveness. It made her heart break.

"No, Legolas. I really am sorry. I should trust you" she whispered, stopping in her tracks. "You've been so good to me... So good"

She caressed his smooth cheek with her hand as he stopped beside her. His eyes closed at the feel of her hand on his skin.

"I just... I've always been compared to others. Constantly feeling like I'm not good enough. Like I'll never be good enough"

"But Kagome-"

"No!" she said somewhat loudly. "Let me finish"

He nodded for her to continue, his fingers tangling with hers for support.

"I feel like for the first time in my life... I've found something I can hold onto. Something I can call mine" she blushed at that.

"I'm just so happy to be with you... You can't imagine how happy you make me. But, I'm so scared to lose you. That you'll find something better..." she whispers. Her knees were shaking. Legolas seemed to notice and pulled her to him. He let out a sigh of satisfaction at the feeling of having her near him again.

They're noses touched. She nuzzled him softly, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think I may be falling-"

"What is it, Hama?" shouted Gamling.

Horses whinnied in the distance and it reminded Kagome about where she was. She pulled away reluctantly from Legolas. She heard him curse under his breath as he stared unimpressed at the two guards. She smiled and rubbed circles across the back of his hand.

"I'm not sure" stated Hama as he glanced around.

"Watch out!" shouted Aragorn as a mass of fur came charging from atop a mound of rock. It landed on top of Hama and fiercely bit into the man's face tearing it apart.

The man's screams seemed to pierce the confusion that was all around them.

Legolas swiftly lifted an arrow to his bow and let it fly right into the wargs side. It keeled over in pain.

"A scout!" called Legolas.

"Wargs!" screamed Aragorn. "We are under attack!"

Panic ensued as the villagers seemed to scatter. Many looked to their king for an answer.

"All riders! To the head of the column!" shouted Théoden.

"Dark!" screamed Kagome as the little ball of fur weaved through the stampeding villagers. He transformed in a blur of fire and ice. She grasped his fur and hoisted herself atop his back dragging Legolas along with her.

"Kagome! A pack heads this way!" shouted Legolas from behind her.

"_**Got it" **_confirmed Dark as he rerouted to face the pack head on.

"Make for the lower ground. Stick together!" shouted Eowyn as she attempted to usher the villagers together.

"Forward! March Forward!" huffed Gimli as his horse seemed distraught.

"Legolas!" she shouted.

He looked at her in affirmation. The other riders seemed to follow up behind the trio.

"This may be crazy... But I need you to trust me" she shouted above the commotion. "Cover me!"

She launched herself off of Darks back just as Dark rounded the enemy, leaving Legolas screaming her name.

Her heart pumped in her ears as she landed amidst the snarling orcs. She whipped out her katana and axe, swinging them both around her in an arc slicing open wounds on the wargs legs.

The wargs fell to the ground, crippled. The orcs seemed to roar at her in fury as they tumbled to the ground as well. She grinned devilishly as many flew past her towards the humans. She felt the ground rumble as the humans and the warg riders clashed together behind her.

She noticed Gimli in the distance fall off his horse.

"Gimli! Behind you!" she shouted as she noticed a warg come up behind the dwarf.

"Bring your pretty face to meet my axe!" he shouted to the growling warg.

An arrow tore clean through the wargs side as Legolas raced by on Dark. They seemed to be a blur of color as they raced around.

"That one counts as mine!" growled Gimli as he shook his axe at Legolas. The dead warg shrugged forwards and landed ontop of Gimli. He attempted to shove the dead carcass off him to no avail.

Legolas' laughter rung out behind him.

Gimli shouted in fury as a rider appeared behind the dead warg. Kagome sprinted forwards and threw her axe right at the orc's head. It connected and the orc fell over with a cry.

A warg appeared to her right as Kagome's grip on her katana tightened. A spear drove through the side of the wargs face as it yipped from the pain.

She heard a harsh hiss from her side as she felt blood splatter across her clothing.

Kagome gasped as she took Dark's quivering form beside her. A warg was attached to his side and refused to relinquish its grip on Dark.

"Dark!" she shouted. A gust of wind indicated that Dark had taken to the skies. An arrow whizzed past her face. She turned to see an orc wielding an axe keel over. She turned and met the worried gaze of Legolas whom she nodded to and continued on.

Kagome was inept at these sort of wars. She would have to be extra careful or she might end up maimed. Or worse, dead.

"_**If he won't let go... I'll MAKE him!"**_ screamed Dark in her mind.

The warg whimpered as its feet left the ground. Dark was struggling with the weight. The warg seemed to latch on even tighter digging his teeth deeper into Darks side.

His lungs seemed to lose their air as Dark howled in pain and plummeted back to the ground. A few unsuspecting orcs were below and were met with the weight of a warg and a giant neko.

The wargs grip on Darks leg slackened as Dark immediately turned in fury. He turned in fury only to feel an axe bite into his hind leg.

Kagome swore she heard Dark screaming in her mind as she turned to look at him.

An orc had dared lay its hands on him. She let out a harsh scream as she felt pure anger surge through her as she sprinted towards him. Before she could do anything, Dark's mouth clamped onto the orcs head and ripped it clean off. The black blood of the orc dripped from Darks fangs as he spat out the head.

His eyes were wild when he turned to her. He seemed to be in a sort of bloodlust. His eyes widened suddenly as his pupils dilated.

"_**Behind you!"**_

A force threw Kagome off her feet as she landed on her back. Pain seemed to travel up her spine as she cried out.

She stood up shakily as she realized her enemy was waiting for her to stand up. Dark seemed to be preoccupied with the remaining wargs so she couldn't call out to him for help.

She was on her own this time.

Her eyes blurred as she took in the form in front of her.

A man clad in a baboon pelt.

Kagome's breath left her as she cried out.

"It can't be!" she screamed as the ruckus around her seemed to dull into a background noise. "I killed you! I swear I killed you!"

"Think again young Kagome" came a deep voice that caused her bones to weaken. The fight in her seemed to drain as she paled visibly.

Memories seemed to flood her mind as he rushed towards her. His body connected with hers and sent her flying. She felt no ground below her. The wind rushed past her face as the man held onto her.

His pelt flew off as his dark hair streamlined behind him. Those red eyes focused on her face as his sinister grin froze her entire body.

"Where is my Shikon no Tama, Kagome?"

* * *

Legolas searched for Kagome as the fighting slowly came to a stop. Eventually, Gimli joined him in his search.

He tried to call her name but no response was heard. His heart seemed to pick up its pace as he slowly began to panic. What if she had been killed?

The laughter of an orc broke his thoughts. Dark seemed to have his large paw on the orcs chest, cutting off his breathing. The cat growled fiercely at the orc even though he seemed to be in obvious pain. He looked to Legolas in desperation.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" shouted Gimli into the orcs face, his axe inches from his neck.

"She's-" wheezed the orc as Dark put more pressure on his chest. "Dead" he coughed out. "She tumbled off the cliff" he laughed lowly until he was interrupted by a harsh coughing fit.

Legolas felt his heart go numb with pain. He felt cold. No. This couldn't be happening. She had only just come into his life. There hadn't been enough time!

Legolas gripped the orcs tunic and pulled him closer. "You lie!" he screamed, blue eyes ablaze with fury. The orcs eyes closed slowly as his laughter died down.

Legolas looked down into the orcs hands as tears spilled from his eyes. He ripped it from the orcs cold hands and stared on in confusion. A clue? But this made no sense!

It was a bloody, tattered baboon mask.

* * *

**HLF: Well that's it folks. For those of you that know what the baboon mask represents props to you. Other than that. Hope you all enjoyed a little bit of the steamy goodness between Legolas and Kagome.**

**Thanks~**

**HLF**


	13. Unhinged

**Hey all. Thanks for waiting patiently. Finally got around to doing this. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**~HLF~**

**Chapter Thirteen: Unhinged**

* * *

Legolas stood shakily as he peered over the edge of the cliff. She must have fallen right into the river. Could elves even survive a fall like that? He wished he could have followed her all the way down...

He felt a hand grasp his elbow firmly and pull him away from the edge. He turned and met the eyes of Aragorn. He felt so far away from everyone. No one could fathom what he felt right now. No one could understand.

"Legolas, _lle tyava quel?_" said Aragorn. _(Do you feel well?)_

Legolas shrugged his hand off roughly as his eyes grew hot. He felt anger fill him.

Anger at Aragorn for asking such stupid questions.

Anger at the orc for not explaining the situation to him better.

Anger at his Kagome who left him with such vague clues.

And anger at the world for stripping him of the one person he felt for.

"Do _I_ feel well...? Aragorn, how could you ask such insolent questions?! The woman I held dear to my heart was about to tell me she _loved_ me! She didn't get the chance neither did I for that matter because a pack of filthy, flea-ridden wargs interrupted us!" he shouted, tears staining his cheeks. He didn't understand whether to be upset or angry.

"We get thrown unwillingly into a battle that is _not_ ours to fight. Do you understand how damn _worried_ I was that she might get hurt? Could you even fathom how I felt watching her amidst that chaos?" he seethed as Aragorn's eyes softened in sympathy. This seemed to fan the flames of Legolas' fury.

"No! _NO!_ Don't give me your damn sympathy! I don't need it! I spent so long searching for her, Aragorn. So long! I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for her to find me. And-" he paused taking in shaking breaths. His chest way too tight. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think.

"When she finally shows up... the gods rip her away from me like she wasn't important to me. Like I was never meant to have her in the first place! I could see my future with her Aragorn!" he sobbed as Aragorn put a comforting hand on his shoulder to steady him. "And now she's gone" he whispered as pain wracked his entire body. A feeling of loneliness settled in the pit of his stomach. His breaths were short and shaky. His mind was in total disarray.

There was a silence for a few moments until footsteps approached them. Legolas rubbed his eyes furiously to rid himself of the weakness that tears would show. He felt Gimli pat his back in what he assumed was meant to be a comforting manner.

"What happened to her?" whispered Aragorn.

Legolas met his gaze again though he felt powerless and broken. "She-" his voice broke as he began to start. Aragorn's grip on his shoulder tightened in support. He wanted to keel over and die right there... He would do anything to stop the pain that he felt.

It was too soon for them... Too damn soon for them. There hadn't been enough time.

"Kagome. She fell off this cliff, Aragorn" he whispered as he clenched his eyes shut.

Maybe if he shut them tight enough, the reality of the situation would just disappear. Maybe if he opened his eyes after a little bit, her smile would greet him. Maybe it was all just some sick nightmare.

"Get the wounded on horses" came the voice of Théoden as he broke the silence. "The wolves of Isengard will return"

Legolas made no noise. He felt hollow. He grunted in acknowledgement. He looked up into the cold eyes of Théoden.

"Leave the dead" he said curtly. "Come. Stop your crying. You look like a fool"

"She is not dead" he growled out as his fists clenched. His knuckles turned white with the force. "And I believe it better to look like a fool who cries over his lost love than a proud fool who leads his people to their deaths!" Théoden's eyes widened at his remark as Aragorn's grip tightened further on his shoulder. Aragorn met his eyes - this was neither the time nor the place for such words. Théoden shook his head gently as he turned to walk away.

"She's not dead you hear me! She's not dead!" screamed Legolas after Théoden's retreating form. Aragorn had to hold the man back as he shook with anger.

"Legolas! _Tampa tanya!_" shouted Aragorn. _(Stop this!)_

Legolas rubbed his face in frustration and stomped forward. His eyes lit up instantly seeing a glint of metal a few steps away. Her axe. He felt a whimper rise in his throat as his hands grasped the handle. Ripping it from the dead orc's forehead, he turned his furious gaze to his best friend. "My friend, there is no point in making enemies. There is one way of resolving this mystery" said Aragorn.

Legolas appeared to perk up at this. "Mystery? This is not a mystery, Aragorn. We have to find her. How do you suppose we go about this, Aragorn?" he questioned lowly.

Aragorn looked pointedly at the small mass of fur near Legolas' feet.

"We could always have our little messenger scout the skies for her right?"

This simple suggestion caused Legolas' lips quirked at the idea.

* * *

_Dead silence greeted her ears._

_Nothing but blank space seemed to surround her._

_She was encased in nothing but silence. It was so quiet. It drove her mad. She felt numb. So undeniably cold and hurt. Kagome tried to think back to how she got here. But her mind only gave her blanks. A drum seemed to beat in her head and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Shaking her head back and forth. Burning._

"_Where is my Shikon no Tama, Kagome?"_

_His voice cut through the air. Crisp. Clean._

"_I don't know..." she muttered. Her voice coming out rougher then she imagined it would be. She tried to clear her throat. _

_She smelt blood. The metallic scent seemed to permeate the air. It stunk up her clothes and imprinted itself into her skin. Was she hurt? She didn't feel hurt. She hardly felt anything at all. _

_Apparently her response had fallen on deaf ears. As she felt something bite into her flesh. A blade perhaps. In reflex she cried out as a searing pain filled her abdomen. _

"_Do not lie to me" _

"_How is this even happening! This doesn't make any sense!" she screamed, tears were tempted to slip from her eyes._

_Naraku. His voice seemed to caress her ears softly. Kagome jerked backwards, her head shaking in denial. She felt his breath on her neck as he ran his nose along the expanse of her throat. The sudden urge to vomit arose. How dare he..._

"_Don't touch me you-"_

"_Tell me, Kagome..." _

_Her eyes opened wildly. Clear blue meeting harsh red. He was so close to her. He moved slowly to bring his lips to her ear. She breathed heavily as panic started to set in. Kagome struggled. Her arms were restrained._

_She couldn't move._

_She couldn't get away._

_There was no escape. _

"_Maybe it's inside of you..."_

_Her breaths came out in short puffs. Losing the ability to breath normally. "Please" she choked out, tears falling freely now. "Please don't kill me"_

"_I'll enjoy ripping you apart trying to find out" he rumbled, chuckling darkly under his breath. _

_Kagome whimpered as she slowly began to lose consciousness._

"_After all, no one will have any use for you now. Not after I'm finished with you"_

* * *

Cold water splashed across her face. She sputtered in vain as panic rushed through her body. She coughed furiously, her lungs burning. Her coughing fit increased tenfold as she coughed up water. She flipped over onto her hands and knees spewing bile from her mouth. One hand clasped over her chest as she beat it madly.

She gasped for breath as the fit stopped. The rumble of pebbles below her caused her head to lift up. The dying rays of the sun blinded her eyes. She clenched them shut in retaliation as pain spiked in her mind. Kagome reached her arms forwards, crawling towards what she had no idea. Sand seeped in between her hands, digging under her nails. Pebbles indented themselves into her palms while some bit into the soft skin. Opening her eyes slowly, she took in the sight of the pebbled shore beneath her. Her clothing was tattered and ripped in many areas. Kagome shook her head attempting to rid herself of the pain.

She felt like she was suffering from an intense hangover. Her brain seemed to be splitting in half and shaking it only seemed to make the problem worse. She leant her head on the ground, if only to rest for a moment. Her bones felt as if they were stretching out of her sockets. Her eyes burned behind her lids.

Kagome lift her head and coughed once more. She attempted to clear her throat as she willed her eyes to open once more. She carefully took in her surroundings.

The cold river water seemed to nip at her feet as she looked at the expanse of water over her shoulder. An array of shrubs and small trees encased the river. It would seem she had managed to get herself into the middle of nowhere.

She cursed herself internally as she attempted to bring herself to her feet. Blood streaked down her midsection in angry waves. Was she bleeding? She couldn't help but wonder numbly.

She cried out softly as memories of what had transpired earlier filled her mind. That voice. That eerie voice that had shattered her to her core. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. First Kikyo and now Naraku? Either she was severely over the edge or the dead were coming back to haunt her.

A heavy weight seemed to settle in the bottom of her stomach. Something did not feel right here. Well something apart from her obvious injuries.

Standing to her feet, she swayed lightly as the world seemed to shift beneath her. Groaning she clutched her stomach. Lifting her clothing up, she inspected the damage. Her bare stomach was splotched with blood. A lot of blood. Kagome seemed to pale visibly as the metallic scent infiltrated her nostrils. She vaguely felt an opening right under her ribs. An orc must have hit her. She probably didn't feel it because of all the adrenaline that had been rushing through her veins.

'_It probably wouldn't be wise to try to seal this up with my miko powers right now' _she thought to herself, taking in her disheveled state in the waters reflection.

Looking around once more, her mouth quirked up in a slight scowl. She internally cursed her sense of direction. Kagome was utterly lost and didn't seem to know where she was. Feeling her side, she felt nothing but an empty sheath. Kicking a rock with her foot she let out a large sigh of frustration. Alone, defenceless and lost. What more could _possibly_ go wrong?

An idea sparked in her mind.

'_If I fell off that cliff that means the river must have carried my downstream. All I have to do is make my way back up and I'll end up back where I left off. Maybe then I can find the others!'_

She bit her lip as she thought about Legolas. The very thought of him worrying about her made the feeling of dread within her increase tenfold. She had to get a move on.

With this thought in mind, she squared her shoulders and limped upstream. Her mind screamed at her to stop putting pressure on her ribs. But her heart never let her quit. Any amount of pain she had to endure was worth. She would do anything to stop the pain that she felt.

* * *

"Make way for the king! Make way for Théoden. Make way for the King!"

Legolas dragged his feet sluggishly. In his arms he held the soft bundle of fur. His last connection to the woman of his dreams. It had only been a few hours. Not more than a few hours and already he felt like he would forget everything about her. Every single thing he loved about her.

"So few..." breathed a female voice. Legolas raised his head, solemnly to take in the breathless face of Eowyn. "So few of you have returned!"

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives" came the voice of Théoden as he paused for a moment beside her. Eowyn seemed to accept this response as her head nodded silently.

Aragorn again wrapped a strong arm around Legolas as the two shared a look. Legolas grimaced as he kept replaying what the orc had told him over and over again.

"We will find her, brother. Don't lose hope" Aragorn stated, hoping his eyes portrayed his determination and willingness to find Kagome.

Legolas could only nod and give a weak, half-hearted smile in response.

He felt Eowyn's gaze on his but dared not look up. He didn't want anyone to see him this week and broken.

"And what of Lady Kagome?" she whispered slowly, almost dreading the answer.

Gimli met gaze and shook his head.

"What happened to her?" she pressed much to Legolas' dismay.

"She fell" cut in Legolas before Gimli could respond. His angry eyes met her shocked ones. She was obviously not used to seeing Legolas like this. She took a step back involuntarily.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surroundings" called Théoden, breaking the tense environment.

Legolas broke his gaze and turned to take in the man. He looked tired and frustrated. Eowyn proceeded to stare in shock at Legolas but he simply ignored her.

"What of those who cannot fight my lord?" piped a guard. "The women and children?"

Théoden paused for a moment, having not taken this little detail into account.

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here" he grunted out and proceeded to stride away in a huff.

* * *

**HLF: Well that's it folks. This was more of a filler chapter but I wanted to make Legolas a bit cranky and mean. I'm so used to seeing the calm collected side of him and I just wanted to play around with it. The next chapter should be exciting so stay tuned for that!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~HLF~**


End file.
